Finally
by Saga Svanhildr
Summary: A/U: FemCousland has lost everyone, but a reunion with the only man she has ever loved will turn things around for her and hopefully lead to even happier events for both of them.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

_The main story is the same; I changed the origin, as well as a few of the events along the way. I had some ideas as to as to how to give my characters a real happy ending, with no Dark Promise (ugh!) This is the first fan fiction I've ever written so please be gentle!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

She was alone. Completely. Utterly. Alone.

Though, not technically if you considered the stranger she was now following through the forest. But that was only because her life depended on it.

Everyone that she had ever loved was gone. In one night her life had changed forever. Father… Mother… Oren… Oriana… Ser Gilmore… possibly Fergus as well. And as it always happened when she was alone, her thoughts slipped to the last person to have loved and left her. _Her stable boy…_

But that was all gone now. To think she had ever been that happy…

A soft whimper at her side brought her back to the present. "I haven't forgotten about _you_, Magnus," she smiled at her Mabari. "I know you still love me, boy." He barked happily in return. She rubbed the back of his head as they walked, her thoughts drifting back to the ordeal she had just experienced.

She was grateful that Duncan had been there and saved her life. But at the same time, sadly, she wished she was dead along with the rest of her family. Why should she be left here? Why did she have to go fight in a war that wasn't hers? Why should she be the one to _suffer_?

She felt like she was _always_ suffering…

She could feel the tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes. It was an all too familiar feeling over these last few years.

As if sensing that she was about to break down again, Duncan announced that it was time to set up camp.

* * *

The dream was always the same.

_The carriage was barely within view of Redcliffe when she jumped out and ran as fast as she could towards the stables. Her mother's shouts followed her almost the entire way. She weaved her way through the people in the market, never slowing down. She had been waiting for this for the last eleven months. _

_She finally reached the stable, but something was different. He knew she would be arriving today. Normally he was running to greet her as she approached, but he wasn't there. She searched desperately for him, but he was no where to be found. _

_Resigned, she walked to the castle. Maybe the Arl would know where he was. _

_Her father was already waiting for her outside of the gate. He knew how much the boy meant to her. They all did. "We need to talk, Pup." The tears were already flowing down her cheeks. _

"_I can't find him, Father!" She flung herself into his arms. He ran his hand over her long, brown hair. _

"_I know, dear… I know. That's why I'm here." He sat her down on the steps and proceeded to tell her everything she didn't know about the boy she had grown so fond of. _

_He was the bastard son of King Maric, taken in and raised by Arl Eamon until now. Eamon's wife, Isolde, did not know the secret and was jealous of the rumors about him. So she had convinced Eamon to send him off to the Chantry. He was to be a Templar; not allowed to make his own choices, or to take a wife…_

_And just like that her life was over. She thought she would never stop crying…_

Her real life sobs woke her from her dream. She had had it almost every night ever since it happened. That was 4 years ago, meaning it had been 5 since she had last seen him.

Every summer, her family vacationed for one month in Redcliffe. This had been a tradition for as long as she could remember. She was five years old when she first met _him_.

_She was finally old enough that her parents allowed her to walk through the market with Fergus. She followed along behind him simply taking in the sights and sounds. Fergus stopped to talk with someone he recognized while she continued walking. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, just wandering as young children do. She came upon a merchant that was selling freshly cut flowers. She was in awe of their beauty. Red, yellow, pink, white, every color she could imagine. The cooler climate of Highever didn't allow flowers like these to grow. _

_The roses were her favorite though. She loved the smell and the soft feel of the petals. Her father had brought some for her mother for her birthday this year and she had been captivated by them until they withered. _

_She stretched as far as she could to try to pick one of the roses off of the cart. Surely Fergus would have the coin for it. But as she was only as tall as the cart itself, she couldn't quite grasp the flower, and it fell to the ground on the side of the cart. She walked around it to pick the flower up, but someone had beaten her to it. A young boy was kneeling to pick up the rose. He had sandy blonde hair that was sticking straight up in the front. Their eyes met as he began to stand. He had the most beautiful amber eyes. It seemed as if they were frozen there, staring at each other while the crowd moved around them. Slowly, he lifted the rose towards her, presenting it to her. She reached out and took the rose from his hand, her fingers lightly grazing his. His face turned almost as red as the rose. She giggled and blushed as well._

They were inseparable for the rest of the month. And every summer after that. Alistair had no means to send her letters throughout the rest of the year, so they both looked forward to that one month in the summer. When they were 10, her parents and Eamon realized this was more than just a summer fling. By 13, they spent the majority of their time sparring and exploring. At 15, they shared their first kiss. Both had been too nervous to do so before then, even though they and everyone else knew that they were more than just friends.

Age 16 was when things changed. They spent most of their time sitting down by the lake, talking about the future. She didn't know how much longer her parents were going to allow this relationship to go on. She would be considered an adult next year and her parents would start forcing the issue of marriage. It didn't matter to her that he lived in a stable, and her parents had always held love in higher regard than class, as they had married for love, but she was afraid that they would not let her be with him. She resolved to make this summer a memorable one, in case it was the last.

_It was the last night of their stay in Redcliffe. She waited until everyone in the castle was asleep. She put on a light dress and slipped on her dark cloak. She may have been a warrior at heart, but she had learned a few rogue tactics from some of the servants in Highever. She slipped from the castle and headed towards the stables._

_She quietly climbed the ladder into the loft above the horses. She hadn't told him that she would be coming, but he was awake nonetheless. _

"_What are you doing here?" his eyes looked like they were trying to flee from his head. _

"_I… wanted… Maker, I want to spend my last night here… with you," she whispered as she walked to the side of his bed. He sat up and swung his legs to the side as she sat down next to him. He was already blushing. _

"_Are… you sure about this?" he was so nervous that he was practically shaking._

"_I am surer of this than I've been about anything else. I love you," she stroked his cheek. "And I don't want to go back to Highever without… knowing you," she kissed him tenderly._

_Before they knew it, they were removing clothing and laying in his bed. It began awkwardly, as neither of them had any idea of what they were doing. And it was over before they really understood what had happened. _

_They lay together afterward, afraid to let each other go. Both were sweating and blushing, as usual. Both were fairly embarrassed as well. They clung to each other in silence, trying desperately to think of where to go from here. _

_He spoke first, sitting up and leaning on his elbow so he could look down at her. "I know we talked about what this next year might bring, and we had somewhat resigned ourselves to what could happen, but I won't accept it. I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else," he looked pale, but he spoke steadily. "If it comes down to it, I am prepared to leave Redcliffe. It's not as if I am wanted here anyway. I would hope that you might be willing to do the same?"_

"_You mean we could… run off together?" she asked hopefully._

"_Yes," he smiled, a little relieved by the tone of her voice. "I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my wife."_

"_Of course, Alistair! I love you so much!" she looked into his amber eyes again. "You're the only man I will _ever_ love."_

"_Thank the Maker! I was a little nervous there for a bit," he joked._

"_Oh yes, just a bit, I'm sure," she teased. "Well then, what do you think about trying this again? I've overheard the maids gossiping and they've always said it's better the second time," she winked at him._

"_I guess we will have to test that theory then, won't we?" he grinned as he began kissing her again. They spent the rest of the night like this, alternating between making love and simply holding each other. _

_She reluctantly slipped back to the castle before the sun came up. She had literally _just_ gotten back into her bed when the servant knocked on her door. She was tired, but at this point, there would be no sleeping. She had the servant draw a bath for her and went to get breakfast as soon as she was clean and dressed. Her mother and father attempted to make small talk with her, but she was not about to let herself be distracted. She ate as fast as she could and then made a dash for the stables. Her parents shared a knowing, and sad, look. _

_She only had a few hours before they would begin the return trip to Highever. There was only one place she was going to spend these last few hours. _

And that was the last time she saw him. The very next year was the one that still haunted her.

"Sariba, it is time to get moving," Duncan said to her through the tent. They would finally be arriving in Ostagar today. _Oh joy._


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Duncan had introduced her to the King and Teryn Loghain. They told them what Howe had done and King Cailan promised that Howe would be punished. She was startled by how much he resembled his brother. They also informed her that Fergus had taken a party into the Korcari Wilds to scout for darkspawn. Finally, some _good_ news.

She was given instructions and Duncan took Magnus with him so she could explore the camp. She met Ser Jory, another recruit, Wynne, a Mage, and others that were staying in the camp. She realized she had gotten turned around and was trying to decide which direction was north when a man approached her.

"Well, what have we got here?" the man was staring at her. "Are you the other recruit?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Sariba. And you are?"

"You may call me Daveth," he said, grasping her hand and brushing it to his lips. "Pleased to meet you," he winked.

_Ugh... can't say I feel the same._ "Yes, you too. Duncan told me I was to find the Junior Grey Warden so we could all get prepared for this 'Joining' ritual. What's that all about? Has anyone told you"?

"No," Daveth said, "just a few rumors is all. I was actually going to seek this fellow out as well and ask him. Mind if I accompany you?"

"Why not? You can keep me from getting lost again." _Maybe he isn't so bad,_ she thought. _At least he asked._

She and Daveth headed toward the north end of the camp, into what appeared to be the ruins of a temple. "Ahh, there he is. The one arguing with the Mage," Daveth pointed.

Sariba was distracted, viewing the details in the ruins around her and was really just following Daveth. She didn't even look when Daveth informed her that they had found the Grey Warden.

"...the _grumpy_ one!" was all she heard of the conversation they were having, but it was enough that Sariba snapped out of her trance.

_I know that voice... _She thought. _ I know that sarcasm! _ She looked to the man that was the source of the much-loved sarcasm. His splint mail armor was cleaned and polished and made his shoulders look impossibly broad. He had a sword and shield on his back, making him look even more imposing. And his hair... a sandy blonde that seemed to insist upon standing straight up in the front.

She hadn't even realized that Daveth was pulling on her arm, a concerned look on his face as he tried to force her to walk. _Walk? What's that? Weren't you supposed to float when you were dead? Because that is surely what this is,_ she thought. _There is no way this is real. No way that HE is actually here. _

Daveth thought she was going to lose the bottom half of her mouth; her jaw was gaping open so wide. "What is _wrong _with you..." he trailed off when he heard the Grey Warden raise his voice.

"Great! Now you're punishing me, is that it? Tricking me into thinking my wildest dreams have come true? Foolish Mage, I know this couldn't _possibly_ be real!" Alistair folded his arms across his chest and was staring at Sariba. His face flushed from anger but at the same time betrayed his longing.

Daveth looked utterly confused.

"Al... Alistair?" Sariba stuttered. She could feel the tears returning to their familiar location in the corner of her eyes. She managed to get one foot out in front of her. The other foot wasn't in as cooperative a mood though and she nearly fell over a tree root. She barely had time to process the fact that, yes, she was indeed falling, before he was there. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. She instinctively threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

They stood like that for what seemed to be an eternity. Both were so afraid to move for fear that this was simply a dream, and letting go would mean letting it slip away.

Alistair reluctantly pulled back first. "Sariba, can I... please... kiss you? I mean... is it still okay if I kiss you? Oh Maker, I desperately want-".

Sariba cut him off by gently pressing her lips to his. It had been almost 5 years since she had last kissed him. 5 _agonizing _years. Yet, here he was.

He moved one of his hands from her waist to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. It had been almost 5 years since he had last held her. 5 _terrible_ years. Yet, here she was. _Wait, why was she here?_

"Sariba, completely _thrilled_ as I am to see you, but what in Andraste's name are you doing _here?" _Alistair managed to get out in between feverishly kissing her.

"Duncan told me to find you. He wants you to get us prepared for the Joining ritual."

Alistair stopped kissing her. "Wait a minute... _you're _the new recruit he spoke of?" Suddenly, Alistair's face was full of anger again. "He can't do this!" Alistair grabbed her wrist and started pulling her back towards the center of the camp. Daveth followed along, still completely lost as to what had just happened, but not wanting to miss anything. The Mage shook his head in disgust and walked the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, um... Alistair? Sariba? What in the Maker's name is going on here?" Daveth shouted, running to catch up.

Alistair ignored him. Ignored everything really except the hand he held clenched in his. _What is Duncan doing? Bringing her back to me and then forcing me to __possibly__ watch her die during the Joining? I can't let this happen!_

"Duncan! What is the meaning of this? How can you do this?" Alistair cried out upon reaching his friend and mentor.

"Alistair, stop! What's going on? Do you think I'm not cut out to be a Grey Warden?" Sariba asked sorrowfully.

"No, my love, that's not it at all. I know better than most just how skilled you are with a weapon," his expression softened as he looked at her. "It's just that being a Grey Warden is dangerous. Even more so than you might think. What does your family have to say about this?"

_Oh great, here come the tears again. _Luckily, Duncan stepped in.

"Alistair, Sariba's family was betrayed and slaughtered by Rendon Howe. I helped her escape in exchange for her becoming a Grey Warden. I knew you were the only person left that could help and comfort her. And, as you said, she is a very skilled warrior." Alistair tried to protest again, but Duncan just shook his head as if the discussion was over.

Alistair's was not blushing for once. In fact, he had gone quite pale. "Is this true, Sariba? Your entire family..."

"With the exception of my brother, Fergus, who is as far as I know, out scouting in the Wilds, yes. They are all gone. I thought I was completely alone until they informed me that Fergus made it here. And now I find you here as well..." her words caught in her throat. _Please don't cry again! They are all going to think you are weak! _"I never thought I would see you again, Alistair."

"Yes, please, do inform us what is going on with the two of you," Ser Jory had made his way over to them to see what the commotion was about. Duncan decided to take his leave of the group, as Alistair had confided this story in him shortly after his own joining.

Alistair and Sariba were both turning red this time. Alistair finally spoke forlornly to the other recruits, "Sariba and I… were betrothed. A long time ago..."

Sariba grabbed his hands and pulled them to her chest. "No, Alistair..." she began before smiling, "We still are. I never gave up on you. I never stopped loving you," she suddenly stopped. "Unless, you don't want to be with _me_ anymore."

"Maker, No! I mean, no, I don't _not _want to be with you! Umph... I mean... Sariba, I love you just as much now as I did that last night in the stable, if not more. Of course, I still want to be with you. It's only _ever_ been you," he pulled his hands from hers and cupped her face. "Though I don't know if Grey Wardens are even allowed to marry. I haven't been one for very long myself. And it isn't as if there are many female Grey Wardens to begin with."

"A pity too, since you've already bedded this one it seems," Daveth interrupted. "And in a stable of all places!" _She knew she disliked him. _

"Shut your mouth, Daveth," Alistair threatened. "For now you should all get some food and rest. We will be heading into the Wilds early tomorrow. You will find out the purpose in the morning. You," he turned to Sariba, "are coming with me."

He took her hand and led her to the west side of the camp. They stood next to the railing and looked into the valley below. "I missed you so much," Alistair himself started crying. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I thought that I had lost you for good when they took me to the Chantry. What all did they tell you?"

Sariba pulled his arms from her waist and sunk to her knees as well, holding his hands in hers. "My father told me, Alistair. The next summer when we returned, I ran to the stables to find you. When you weren't there I returned to the castle. My father was waiting for me." She took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes. "He told me _everything,_ Alistair."

"I see. So, you know who my father was?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my love. I wish _you_ had been the one to tell me, but I can see why you didn't. At least it explained why my parents never lectured me for loving a stable boy," she joked.

"I just didn't want you to think differently of me. You should know how titles can affect the way people treat you."

"Of course, Alistair. But if I loved you thinking you were a servant, why would it be any different knowing you were a Prince? I already knew you were a bastard," she laughed.

"Oh ha ha, yes, make fun of the bastard! You're the one who was foolish enough to fall for me," he jabbed back.

"That I did," she smiled. "Though I faintly remembered you being a little obsessed with me."

"Nooo, not at all! Just because I followed you around like your Mabari for the first few years… Speaking if which, did Magnus survive the attack?"

"Oh yes, he's here! Duncan was watching him. I would guess he's in the kennel, currently."

"Good! I wonder if he remembers me." Alistair suddenly looked sad. "I'm so sorry about your family, Sariba. But I'm so glad that I get to have you again. I know that seems selfish, but-", he was interrupted.

"Don't. I know exactly how you feel. I wish my entire family didn't have to die in order for me to see you again, obviously, but it happened. And now I'm here, with you. Where I belong."

"Well good. Now, we should go get something to eat as well. I don't know about you, but I am starving after all of today's excitement!" he got to his feet and pulled Sariba to hers.

They walked back to the camp, hand in hand, and got some stew, bread, wine, and cheese and sat on a log by the fire. _Ah, cheese,_ she thought. They shared an intense love of cheese as well as their love for each other.

After dinner, Alistair walked Sariba to her own tent. "Well I guess I will see you bright and early in the morning for your first important Grey Warden mission." He kissed her and turned to walk away from the tent.

"Where do you think you're going?" she grinned at him.

He blushed. _Again._ "I... I thought..." he pointed at his tent.

"Oh no, Ser Templar... we have some catching up to do," she whispered huskily in his ear and pulled him into her tent.


	3. Chapter 3 Proposal

They lay in her bedroll afterward, both on their sides so they could face each other. She was tracing the few small scars he had on his torso. He had definitely gotten more muscular since they were teens; she hadn't even thought that was possible. But his muscles rippled with every small movement he made, every breathe he took. It took her breathe away.

They spent the rest of the evening discussing the past few years. He told her about his training at the Chantry, and how Duncan had conscripted him before he was forced to take his oath. It was obvious to her that he was very grateful to Duncan for this, and looked up to him like the father that he had never known.

She explained to him fully about what had happened with Howe and her family.

He was silent for a while after that, clearly thinking intensely about something. "So your parents never forced you to marry?" he finally asked.

"No, fortunately. I think they were just as devastated as I was after you were sent away. They knew how much you meant to me. After that summer I discovered you were gone, I never went back to Redcliffe. It was too painful. I threw myself into my training as often as I could because I didn't have to think while I was doing it, it's so natural to me. When the occasional suitor came along I told them I would marry whoever could best me in a fight. And obviously, I never lost," she smiled as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Well thank the Maker for that, but does that also mean that I have to best you in order to marry you?"

"I'm pretty sure you just did," she whispered, grinning at him.

"Oh, well that's a relief!" he smirked. "Though I do feel like I could do it again, if you're up for it?" he began kissing her neck and rolled her onto her back so he could move down to her chest.

She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him to meet her.

Several hours later, they both drifted off to the Fade. Sariba, dreaming of the future nights of bliss she was sure to experience, and Alistair, of an Archdemon.

* * *

Alistair awoke before Sariba the following morning. He never slept longer than necessary due to the nightmares. As quietly and gently as he could, he removed his arms from around Sariba and got up, dressed, and left her tent.

His first stop was his own tent. He exchanged his current clothes for some clean ones and then began rummaging through his pack. When he found what he was looking for, he left his tent and went to find Duncan.

Duncan was sitting outside of his own tent sharpening his sword when Alistair approached. "Duncan, could I please speak with you in private?" Alistair asked. Duncan nodded and led him into the tent.

"I'm going to assume that this is about Lady Cousland?" Duncan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Duncan, what else could possibly be on my mind right now?" Alistair was starting to pale again. "How can you expect me to just let her go through the Joining ritual? She could die, Duncan! I can't let that happen!"

"Alistair, if she weren't here now, it's likely that she would already _be_ dead!" Alistair flinched at that. "She is an extremely capable fighter and a lot stronger than she seems. If I have confidence in the survival of any of these new recruits, it is her. Besides, from the looks of things," Duncan said while gesturing to Alistair's hands, "she has a very good reason to live."

Alistair had been so nervous that he didn't realize he had been turning the item from his pack over and over in his hands until Duncan said something.

"We were both 16 when we decided we were going to marry. Even if it meant we had to run away. The day after she left Redcliffe I went to the merchant and bought this ring. I wanted to be prepared in case that day ever came. Three weeks later I was packing my things to head to the Chantry. They didn't even give me enough time to send word to her. Isolde said she would for me, but obviously that was just another one of her schemes. I've kept this ring all this time because at least it was _something_ I could hold onto to remember her, even if I never got to give it to her," Alistair held back the tears brought to the surface by these painful memories. "So I'm going to give it to her now. I know this isn't the most appropriate place or time, and I don't know if Grey Wardens are even allowed to be married, but if something happens, either during her Joining or the battle, I want her to know what she means to me."

"Actually, Alistair, I think that is a fine idea. You have both been through so much. It would be nice to see you have some happiness. No matter how brief it may be."

"Thank you, Duncan. I appreciate it. I still wish it didn't have to happen like this though," Alistair sighed. "But I guess I should be off. I want to give this to her before we set out for the Wilds today. I should go see if she's awake."

Alistair headed back to Sariba's tent, stopping along the way to grab some fruit, cheese, and water for them to have for breakfast. He called her name softly before he entered the tent. She didn't answer meaning she was still asleep. He crept inside quietly and set the plate of food down so he could admire her for a minute before he woke her up.

Her long, brown hair was everywhere. Across the pillow, covering her face, draped between her breasts... it seemed as if it was trying to swallow her. Her eyelids moved as she dreamt, making it almost look as if she were batting her long, thick eyelashes at him. She had full, pink lips that were turned up at the moment, meaning whatever she was dreaming about made her happy. And she had a small, slender nose that perfectly completed her face. _Pity you can't see her beautiful green eyes while she's asleep._

Alistair brushed her hair off of her face and leaned down to kiss her. After a moment, she began to return his kisses, reluctantly waking up.

"And here I thought it had all been a dream! A very, very good dream..." Sariba laughed as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Unfortunately, it was. And now you are stuck back here in the real world with me," Alistair teased.

"I could think of worse," she grinned and stole some of his cheese.

"Well I can think of no other place I would rather be than here with you," he kissed her once again. Her smile gave him the confidence to continue.

"Do you remember yesterday when you said we could still be betrothed? Were you sure about that?" he was fumbling with something in his hands as he asked.

"Yes, Alistair. Nothing has changed for me. Why? What are you trying to say?"

"Still sure?" he raised one eyebrow and turned her favorite shade of red as he held out his hand to her. In it was a simple golden ring. It was just a band, no gemstones, but she had never been like one of those noblewomen who adorned themselves with such things. This ring was practical, just like her. The only decoration was a word inscribed on the inside of the ring. _Always._

"Oh Alistair, of course!" she squealed as she took the ring from him and placed it on her finger. "Where did you get this? I love it!"

He proceeded to tell her what he had told Duncan that morning. They were both crying by the time he was done.

* * *

Daveth and Jory both snickered as they joined the two to prepare for their trip into the Wilds.

"Somebody had a late night last night," Daveth laughed. "Care to warm _my_ bed tonight then, love?"

Before Alistair could say a thing, Sariba dropped her pack and launched herself at Daveth. Three precise kicks and he was on the ground. She grabbed his arm and rolled him onto his stomach, twisting it up behind him, and pushed her knee into his back. This position allowed him very little space in his chest to breath.

He began coughing and sputtering, struggling to free himself. "Are you done implying that I am some sort of whore?" Sariba demanded.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Please, let me breath!" Daveth cried out. Sariba lifted her leg off of his back and released his arm. He scrambled to get to his feet and Sariba returned to Alistair's side and reclaimed her pack.

"Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?" Alistair was getting frustrated. _Duncan recruited these fools? _The two men stared at the ground and nodded quietly. Sariba grasped his hand.

"Right then. We are heading into the Korcari Wilds. We need to retrieve 3 vials of darkspawn blood and a chest of scrolls that should be at an abandoned Grey Warden outpost. They are treaties with the other races of Fereldon, and we may need them if the battle here does not go as planned."

Everyone signified that they understood the task at hand and they set off through the gate.


	4. Chapter 4 Joining

_Thank you to the people that added this to their story alerts! You have no idea how excited that made me!_

_Oh, and I'm a sucker for fluff if you haven't noticed._

* * *

The Wilds were uneventful at first. Until they came upon an injured soldier. He had been part of a scouting party that was overtaken by darkspawn.

Sariba collapsed at his side upon hearing this. "Was Fergus Cousland part of this group?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, my Lady, but we split up about an hour before we were attacked. I do not know what has become of that half of the party."

Sariba relaxed a little at that and began to bandage the man's wounds. When she was finished, he made his way back toward Ostagar.

They killed all of the darkspawn they met and collected the needed vials of blood as they made their way to the ruins. It was obvious when they arrived that the sealed chest containing the documents was no longer in one piece, let alone _sealed_. "Now what do we do?" Daveth exclaimed.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a woman seemed to appear from nowhere upon the ramp above them. She had black hair, pale skin, and very little clothing. Her eyes though... they looked more like the eyes of a bird than a human.

Her name was Morrigan and she proceeded to tell them that her mother had the treaties they were seeking, and led them to her home.

Her mother was surprisingly helpful considering the rude behavior of the men in their group. Sariba managed to politely converse with both of the women though before they received the treaties and Morrigan showed them the way back to their camp.

They found Duncan as soon as they arrived and told him everything that happened. He told Sariba to hold on to the treaties for now and did not seem concerned with the presence of the two women, considering what they would soon be facing.

He did, however, allow them some more information as to the Joining ritual, and urged them to get prepared.

* * *

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this? It's not too late, you know," Alistair pleaded with Sariba outside of her tent.

She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was scared for her. "I'm sorry, Alistair, but I have to do this. It's what my parents wanted for me, and it's the least I can do to honor them."

"You always were headstrong, my love," Alistair cupped her face in his hand and stepped closer to her.

"What can I say, I'm used to getting what I want," Sariba purred before taking his earlobe between her teeth.

"As much as I would_ love _to give it to you right now, I'm afraid we haven't got time. The others are waiting for us to begin the ritual."

They walked silently, hand in hand, and joined the others. Sariba noticed that Alistair looked as if he would cry at any moment.

Duncan and Alistair each shared a few words before Daveth was called forward to drink from the chalice. He began to cough and choke, his eyes rolling inside of his head until only white was showing. He collapsed to the ground, tearing at his throat. As soon as it began, it was over. Daveth was dead.

Jory started to panic. "My wife is with child! What if I don't survive? This price is too great!" he cried. And Duncan was upon him, pulling his sword, and putting Jory down. Sariba was the only one left.

Alistair squeezed her hand and nodded for her to step forward. She reached out and took the chalice. The liquid inside was very thick and darkly colored. It had the most putrid scent and she almost gagged as she brought it to her mouth. She took a swallow of the liquid and immediately felt like her body was on fire. She could feel it working its way through every inch of her, until she began to convulse like Daveth. Alistair caught her as she rocked backwards and he lowered her to the ground. After a few moments her breathing returned to normal and she was able to open her eyes.

"Thank the Maker you're alright!" Alistair _was_ crying this time. "I was so afraid, Sariba."

"Why don't you take Sariba to get some rest, Alistair. I want you two to join me in a meeting with the King and Loghain tomorrow morning," Duncan said delicately. "I'm sure some sleep would be good for both of you."

Alistair lifted Sariba into his arms and carried her to her tent. "Its okay, Alistair, I _can_ walk," she squirmed in his arms.

"I'm not ready to let go of you just yet, love." He ducked inside of her tent and lowered her into her bedroll. He unbuckled her armor and removed it and then did the same with his before lying down next to her. He began to kiss her, first on her forehead, then the mouth, then down her neck.

She could feel herself warming to his touch, a very different warmth than she had experienced just prior. He rolled on top of her and she could feel his... _desire_ pressing into her leg. "Alistair, if we are going to continue to do this, and so often, maybe we should take some kind of... precaution?" she looked up at him yearningly.

Suddenly, he rolled back off of her and sat up. His expression completely changed from one of passion to that of sadness.

"I guess it's time for your first Grey Warden lesson then," Alistair sighed. He had been dreading these conversations. "You see, when you took the taint within yourself during the ritual, it physically changed your body. It makes it nearly impossible for- for Grey Wardens to have children," Alistair sighed.

"So we will never be able to have a family?" Sariba asked sadly.

"It isn't likely, my love."

"I see. Well, it won't be from lack of trying!" she laughed as she pulled him back down to her. "It's ok, Alistair. I'm complete as long as I have you. Plus, that's just one less thing we have to worry about during this ordeal."

"Well, we also only have about 30 years left to live before we go insane so... we should make the most of what we have left," Alistair blurted out before pressing his lips to hers and sliding his hand up her shirt.

"Are you serious about that?" she stopped kissing him to ask.

"I'm sorry, Sariba. I told you there were greater risks to being a Grey Warden than just the obvious."

"I know, love, I just never would have expected that," she thought to herself for a moment. "I guess you're right though," she said more cheerily. With that she grasped his face and pulled his lips to meet hers.

An hour later they were both fast asleep, clinging desperately to each other. Tonight, they both dreamt of a dragon.

* * *

Sariba awoke first. She rolled over in Alistair's arms so she could face him, and nudged her face into his neck. He started to wake up and pulled her body closer to his.

"Do we _have_ to get up, my dear?" Alistair tried to hide his face in his pillow, as if that would make him invisible.

"You heard Duncan, Alistair. He wants us to meet with the _important people_ today."

"Ugh... excuse me if I'm not exactly _thrilled_ to speak with my brother. I some how feel as if he will be judging me the entire time, assessing how much _better_ he is than me."

"Well, if that's the case, just think about how much _better_ your nights are than his. I highly doubt Anora is quite so... receptive to Cailan's needs," Sariba ran her hands along his stomach and down to his waist.

"Oh, you are _so_ right," Alistair rolled on top of her again. "How could I be so foolish?"

They were still adjusting their armor as they ran to the King's tent. The guard motioned for them to enter, but they were surprised to see that Cailan was currently the only one there.

"Your Majesty," Alistair said as both he and Sariba bowed.

"Please, Alistair, there's no need for _you_ to be so formal with me. Unless, your fellow Grey Warden does not know who you truly are?" Cailan smiled slyly at Alistair.

"Oh yes, Sire, I know all of the more _intimate _details of Alistair's life," Sariba said and stroked the back of Alistair's head.

"Ah! I see! A Teryn's daughter, Alistair! I must say, I _am_ impressed," Cailan winked at Alistair.

"Oh," Alistair was surprised by how casual Cailan was with him. "Well, obviously, it wasn't _all_ me. Sariba and I have known each other for many years and she has always been my best friend and greatest source of support." Alistair took Sariba's hand in his and looked at her affectionately.

"And I'm sorry about that, Alistair. Truly. If there was any way that I could have done something about that, believe me..." he trailed off. "I would have loved to have you as a brother."

Alistair was about to make one of his usual sarcastic comments when his eyes met Cailan's, and he saw how sincere his half-brother was. It drastically altered his previous impression of Cailan.

"Thank you, Cailan, I-" Alistair was interrupted when Duncan and Loghain entered the tent.

Loghain explained the plan for the battle to all of them. Sariba could not help but feel as if something was _off_ with the man, as if he were hiding something. When he suggested that his soldiers light the beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal, Cailan interjected.

"I would prefer it if we sent Alistair and Sariba. That is why I requested that they be here."

Loghain fumed, "This is a simple task! Why not have the Grey Wardens on the battlefield where they are needed?"

"No offense, Sire, but Loghain is right. We are needed in the battle," Alistair implored.

"This is my decision, and I have already made it," Cailan said, his attitude calm, but firm.

Loghain still looked as if he wanted to rip Cailan's head off of his body, but he nodded his head in concession. Alistair and Sariba shared a questioning glance but said nothing further.

"Right then. The darkspawn are most likely to attack at dusk, based on the previous battles and what the scouts have brought back about their movements. At approximately one hour into the battle the beacon needs to be lit in order to inform Loghain to charge," Cailan shared the details with them and then they were dismissed.

"So," Sariba said to Alistair as they left the King's tent,"do you think he's sending us because it's really that important? Or because you are his brother?"

"I'd like to think it's because this is a mission of the utmost importance and can't be left to regular soldiers," Alistair's face suddenly fell. "But part of me thinks that Duncan and Cailan aren't as confident about this battle as they say they are; leaving important treaties with you and sending off the only other son of Maric on some menial task."

"My thoughts exactly," Sariba hooked her arm through his as they made their way back to their tents to prepare.

* * *

Alistair and Sariba made their way to the tower with Magnus as they heard the horns announcing the arrival of the darkspawn. A guard and a mage rushed out to meet them and informed them that darkspawn had come up through the lower levels and taken the tower.

"Well, it looks like you got your wish, love," Sariba said as she unsheathed the Cousland family sword and a dagger.

"Unfortunately," Alistair did the same with his sword and positioned his shield.

The mage accompanied them into the tower for support. It was relatively easy fighting their way up the tower, but they were unprepared for what waited for them at the top.

They opened the door to see a massive ogre staring at them. The mage began casting furiously while Magnus ripped at the beast's heels and knees. Alistair hacked at the ogre's legs with his sword and Sariba used her sword and dagger to climb up its back and cut at its neck. The ogre roared angrily and ripped Sariba from his neck and threw her to the ground. Alistair barely had a chance to look and see if she was okay, but she was already back on her feet and running to get back into the battle.

Alistair turned back to the ogre and rammed it as hard as he could with his shield. The beast had already been severely weakened and fell backwards to the ground. Sariba jumped onto the ogre's chest and plunged both of her blades into the front of its neck before ripping them sideways; all but severing its head.

Alistair was already running to the beacon. He grabbed a torch off of the wall and threw it into the pile of logs and straw. It immediately caught and sent up a huge burst of flame. Sariba ran to the edge of the tower to look out onto the battlefield.

"Something is wrong, Alistair! Loghain's men are moving back toward Ostagar, not toward Cailan and the others," Sariba shouted to Alistair as he ran to look as well.

"We have to get down there and help," Alistair said to her. He turned and started back toward the door to the tower, when it was thrown open and about thirty darkspawn stormed onto the roof.

Sariba barely had time to react before Alistair was riddled with arrows and collapsed in a heap. "Alistair!" she screamed and tried to make her way to him, to provide him some sort of protection from the monsters. She made it about a foot before she as well descended into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Lothering

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Between doing my school work and writing later moments in my story as they pop into my head, it's taken me a while to complete this chapter. I wish I could go home and play! I need inspiration! My 360 will definitely be accompanying me back to school when I go home this weekend._

* * *

Sariba awoke in a strange room, lying in a strangely comfortable bed. She sat up and was overcome by dizziness, but she steadied herself and was able to remain upright.

"Mother will be pleased to see that you have rejoined us. Your companion has been acting stranger than I thought 'twas possible," Morrigan said as she came to Sariba's side.

"My companion… you mean… Alistair? He's alive?" Sariba attempted to get out of the bed, but was struck by the dizziness again and fell back down to a sitting position.

"The particularly dim-witted one who accompanied you before? Yes, he's been frantic ever since he woke up. He's outside with Mother at the moment, but he has not left your side for more than minutes at a time. 'Tis rather sickening."

"Morrigan, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but how in Andraste's name did we get here?"

"Always with the manners, 'tis so refreshing. Mother rescued you from the top of the tower. The man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field and left everyone there to die," Morrigan said while checking the bandages around Sariba's chest. "Your wounds have healed nicely. I suggest you go talk to your fellow Grey Warden before he worries himself to death. 'Twould defeat the purpose of saving you."

Sariba finally managed to stand. "Thank you, Morrigan, for helping us. I couldn't bear to lose him again," Sariba grasped the apostate's hand in her own. Morrigan only nodded, surprised at the true gratitude she saw written on the Warden's face. Sariba then pulled on her armor and went outside.

She was barely through the door before Magnus was barking and running toward her. Alistair beat him to her though and pulled her to his body, almost crushing her as he lifted her and spun her around.

"Alistair! Wounded… me… and dizzy!" she managed to croak.

He immediately stopped the spinning, but did not let go. "I'm sorry, my love. I was so worried. I just can't believe that we are alive," he said while wiping tears from his eyes and kissing every inch of her face.

"Yes, I hear that we have you to thank for that," Sariba said while pulling away from Alistair and turning to face Morrigan's mother who was standing next to a fire. "Umm… actually, I don't think we ever caught your name?"

"Well, we couldn't let the last two Grey Wardens in Fereldon die, could we? You _do_ still have an important purpose to serve. You may call me Flemeth."

"Wait-," Alistair wore a look of complete shock as he also turned to face the old woman. "_The _Flemeth? As in Big, Bad, Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth?"

"Well, we can't believe everything we hear, can we, boy?" Flemeth only grinned at them. A grin that seemed to confirm Alistair's fears.

"Oh Maker, this can't be good," Alistair sighed and rubbed his forehead. Flemeth explained how she had transformed into a bird and plucked them from the top of the tower before bringing them back to her hut to heal them. She seemed rather interested in what they planned to do next in order to stop the Blight. In fact, it was she who coaxed them to the idea that they use the treaties and try to gather the races of Fereldon together into an army. Sariba and Alistair agreed and decided it was time to head out.

"Before you go, I have one more thing I can offer you, something I value more than anything else," Flemeth said as Morrigan walked out of the hut. "Morrigan will accompany you on this quest."

"What! Mother, I… I am not ready for this!" Morrigan was none too pleased with this idea, and by the look on his face, neither was Alistair.

"Hush, girl. You've been begging to get out of this swamp for some time. Here is your chance," Flemeth gestured to the Wardens.

"If 'tis truly what you wish, Mother… I shall go," Morrigan sighed in defeat. She went back into the hut to gather her things and then returned to Sariba, "I suggest we go to Lothering first. It is just north of here and you may wish to buy supplies before we set out. Unless, you wish me to just keep my opinions to myself?"

"No, Morrigan, I welcome _any _input you might have," Sariba said while smacking Alistair's arm for the foul look he was making.

"Right then, let us be off."

* * *

The journey to Lothering was quiet. The darkspawn seemed to have retreated for the moment. In fact, they were not accosted at all until they reached the edge of the village and were stopped by bandits. It was then that they learned that Loghain put a bounty on _their_ heads for betraying the King. Sariba and Alistair were beyond furious.

The three humans and the Mabari quickly overpowered the attackers though, and scared them off. They also found the body of a Templar who was presumably killed by the bandits. He had an amulet and a note that they took in case they found someone who knew the man.

Before actually entering Lothering, they stopped to discuss what they planned to do. After more bickering with Morrigan, Alistair informed the women where they would find each of the groups with whom they had treaties, and Sariba decided that they should go see Arl Eamon in Redcliffe first. He would very likely be able to help them most and it was the nearest destination.

They spoke to a Templar who was standing guard as they approached the town. He told them that the Chantry was full of people fleeing their homes and heading north to escape the blight. They decided that they would go there last, just so they had some idea of what was going on before they were ambushed at the Chantry by people needing help.

Sariba also wanted to go the Chantry last for another reason, but she didn't mention that to the others.

They simply explored the village at first; deciding arguments between the people and a merchant, giving some of their traps to a woman who wanted to protect her farm, giving some herbs to an old woman who helped people find places to camp, and calming down a chasind man who was scaring the other refugees in front of the Chantry.

Sariba noticed that Alistair was not with her and Morrigan when they dealt with the Chasind man, but allowed him his privacy, as she needed hers.

Next, they came upon a rather large man locked in a cage. He had long white hair that was braided and tied at the back of his head. He was wearing simple brown clothing, almost the same color of his skin, and a very serious scowl. They found out that he was a Qunari soldier called Sten and was imprisoned for slaughtering a family. He had allowed himself to be captured and admitted that he committed the crime, but would not say why. Morrigan in particular wanted to release the man, and Sariba decided to ask the Revered Mother at the Chantry for more information about him before making a decision.

They stopped at the tavern, Dane's Refuge, on their way back toward the Chantry. They actually _were _ambushed here. Loghain's men were waiting for them, but the Wardens and the apostate defeated them easily. They were even joined in their fight by a Chantry sister.

Her name was Leliana, and she had had a vision of traveling with the Wardens to stop the Blight. Everyone thought she might be slightly _off_, but Sariba allowed her to come with them, as she had already made up her mind about the Qunari as well. _I'll take any ally that I can get._

Sariba decided the party should rest for a while, and allowed them to get something to eat. While they were occupied, she found her way to the merchant that was set up in the tavern; Barlin was his name. She didn't expect to find what she was looking for, but browsed through his wares just in case. She was almost caught off guard when she saw it. She quickly paid Barlin for the item and shoved it under her breastplate to hide it from the others before returning and eating something herself.

Finally, it was time to visit the Chantry. Magnus stayed outside as the Chantry was already crowded enough. Before they had made it to the Revered Mother, Alistair recognized a knight from Redcliffe, Ser Donall. He informed them that Arl Eamon was sick and that there was a quest to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes in order to cure him. They realized the body of the templar they found on the road was travelling with Ser Donall and gave him the items they took.

They asked the Revered Mother about the town and the Loghain. She was wary at first of the Wardens, but it soon seemed like she did not trust Loghain either, and cooperated with them fully. They asked about the Qunari and his crimes, and with Leliana's help, they were able to convince the Revered Mother to let them take him along.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation and Morrigan and Leliana both turned and started to walk away when they heard Sariba speak.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Revered Mother, I have one other favor to ask of you."


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

_I have so many of my future moments in this story written that I'm finding it somewhat of a chore just to get to them! Thanks to everyone who has favorited this or me or set up alerts! It's the highlight of my day to get emails about that. And thanks for reading!_

* * *

Leliana had only just met her traveling companions, and she knew nothing of the history between them, but she was giddy with excitement at this turn of events. When Sariba told the Revered Mother she had another favor to ask, Leliana was expecting her to ask for a blessing for their party. She was completely caught off guard when Sariba spoke next.

"I was hoping you might perform a marriage for us," Sariba said quietly while taking Alistair's hand.

It was obvious that Alistair did not expect this either. He looked at Sariba in shock and awe when she asked the Revered Mother to carry out the ceremony. But he jumped at the opportunity as well.

Morrigan did not look happy to be here, but did nothing to protest.

Never did Leliana dream that she would be standing _here,_ serving as a witness to the marriage of Fereldon's last two Grey Wardens. _So romantic!_

The wedding was simple and sweet, but Alistair and Sariba both wanted to say their own vows.

"I remember the very first time I saw you. I picked that rose up off of the ground and looked up to find myself staring into the eyes of an angel. I knew in that instant I never wanted to be parted from you. The last five years without you were the worst of my life, Sariba. If I could go back to the last time we saw each other, I would have run away with you then. You are the most beautiful and strong woman I have ever met. Even in the darkness that is this Blight, you still find a way to make everything brighter. As a token of my love, and a reminder of that very first meeting, I picked this for you," he reached underneath his breast plate and pulled out a red rose. "I saw this and wanted to save it from all of the destruction and pain that is coming, much like I wish I could do for you. No matter what happens to us, Sariba, know that you always have been, and always will be, the light and love of my life."

Sariba took the rose from his hands and clutched it to her chest. Leliana joined the two of them in crying tears of joy as Sariba took her turn.

"I too remember that day like it was yesterday. I never expected to meet my soul mate when I was but a child. And I thought I would _never_ find happiness again when I lost you. The day we decided to marry was the best of my life, and like you I wish I could go back and erase the last five years we spent apart. But I'm glad that we finally made it here. You are the most _amazingly _good and caring man, and I am proud to spend the rest of my days, no matter how few they might be, fighting by your side. I love you so much, Alistair," Sariba half-sobbed the last sentence as placed the shiny gold ring she purchased at the tavern on Alistair's hand.

Leliana could hardly believe what she was seeing. Here she was, standing in a Chantry, watching a young man and woman wearing blood-stained armor share the most passionate kiss she had ever witnessed as the Revered Mother declared them husband and wife. _This would make an excellent ballad!_

She glanced to her left and caught Morrigan wiping the corner of her eye. She glared back at Leliana who laughed quietly and turned her attention back to the happy couple.

They thanked the Revered Mother and finally made their way out of the Chantry. To Leliana, it seemed the happiness that radiated from the newlyweds would alone be enough to defeat this Blight.

* * *

They released Sten from his cage and he agreed to join them against the blight. They stopped at the tavern once more to find him a suitable weapon. He did not seem content with any weapon that he tried, but finally settled for a greatsword.

The ever-growing group headed back toward the road out of town, and arrived just in time to save a merchant and his son from a darkspawn attack.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend, I'm much obliged," the dwarf said as Sariba finished checking the dead darkspawn for anything useful.

"You're welcome, sir," Sariba approached.

"Names Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur, this here is my son Sandal. What brings you to Lothering, any chance we're headed the same way?"

Sariba introduced herself and the rest of the group. "Are you sure you want to travel with the Grey Wardens?" she asked Bodahn.

"Grey Wardens, hm? I see. You might be seeing a little more excitement than to what we're accustomed. Maybe we will see you again though." With that Bodahn and Sandal picked up the items that had been knocked off of their cart and headed north behind Sariba and the others. It was no surprise to Sariba that when Bodahn and Sandal came upon her group's camp, they decided to spend the night there as well.

* * *

Alistair was growing impatient. He finally had what he wanted; Sariba was his _wife_. Yet on their first night as a married couple she was busy talking to the other members of their party. She had started briefly with the dwarves, next Leliana, then moved onto Sten, and had spent almost the last hour sitting with Morrigan by her campfire. He could see them chatting and laughing and was jealous that she was with the witch instead of him.

Finally, she made her way back to the area where the rest of them had set up their tents; Morrigan had of course separated herself from the others. Alistair was sitting by the fire with his back to a log. Sariba sat on the log behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is it _finally_ my turn to enjoy your company?" Alistair snapped sarcastically.

"Are you jealous, _husband_?" he loved hearing her call him that. Instantly, he forgot why he was so upset with her. "Excuse me for wanting to know something of the people sleeping in the tents next to us. These people are going to help us and I for one would prefer it if they cared whether we lived or died. Besides, I was saving the _best_ for last," she whispered as she kissed his earlobe.

"I see. In that case, why don't we retire to _our _tent?" Alistair stood suddenly and pulled Sariba up to meet him. He scooped his arms behind her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her off of the ground. She laughed and squirmed in his arms but he was too strong for her to escape. "Isn't it a tradition that I carry you into our tent for our first night as husband and wife?"

"I think that tradition applies more to a house than a tent. And maybe to people who aren't trying to recruit an army to stop a blight while actively seeking vengeance for lost loved ones. But that's just a thought."

Alistair stopped outside of the tent so she could hold back the flap while he ducked inside with Sariba still in his arms. He gently sat her down on their bedroll and lay down next to her so he could take off his boots.

"There is one thing I want to ask you, Alistair," Sariba looked somewhat apprehensive to say whatever it was she was going to ask him. "Is there any way we could go to Lake Calenhad before we go to Redcliffe? I was talking to Sten, and the reason he killed that family was because he lost his sword. And… I'm not saying it's a justifiable reason or anything, but this sword is of great importance to him. It's called 'Asala', which is Qun for 'soul'. Without it, he feels like he is missing part of himself," Sariba paused for a moment to collect herself. "I think you and I both know how that feels."

Alistair was desperate to get to Redcliffe and find out what had befallen Arl Eamon, but he could not deny Sariba anything she wanted. He could see how much she had identified with Sten over this lost sword… soul, and knew that her mind was already made up.

"Of course, my lovely _wife_, whatever you wish. While we are there, we might as well visit the Circle Mages and see about our treaty with them as well."

"Thank you, Alistair. I'm so happy you aren't angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you, Sariba. But tell me, did you really think of me like a lost soul?" He joked.

"Yes, my love," Sariba ran her hand along the side of his face and tilted his head until his eyes met hers. "You are my soul, and my heart, and without you, I was a lifeless shell."

"Never again," Alistair murmured as he pulled her face to his and kissed her as deeply as he could.

The other nights they had spent together since being reunited had been chaotic and juvenile and… _abrupt_ to say the least. But tonight, there was something else driving their lovemaking. It was more than just the desire to be _close_ to the other. It was a need to be _part_ of the other.

Alistair didn't even remember them removing their armor and clothing. And when he entered her, the rest of the world disappeared from around them. They were the only two beings in existence. Their breaths and moans the only sound. In this moment they truly became one person. Their sweat. Their heartbeat. Their pleasure. She was his soul. His heart.

When they finally collapsed in exhaustion, he still would not release her. He couldn't bear to let her out of his arms. _Never again._


	7. Chapter 7 Lake Calenhad

They were only attacked once on their way to the lake. A pack of wolves came upon them, but they were easily dispatched. They also happened upon a traveling merchant, from whom Sariba purchased a few items for her companions.

It was early evening when they arrived, and Lake Calenhad looked beautiful in the moonlight.

They came upon a man named Kester outside of the tavern. He apparently _was_ the ferryman to get to the tower, but Knight-Commander Greagoir had told him the templars themselves would be watching the dock from now on. It definitely seemed like there was something wrong at the tower.

The tavern, The Spoiled Princess, wasn't of much use. There were some suspicious patrons inside, but no one that knew anything of Sten's sword.

They began to head down to the dock when another person caught their eye. He was a scavenger and they learned that a merchant in the Frostbacks had sold this spot to him and may know more about the sword. Sariba was disappointed because this meant that they wouldn't be able to retrieve the sword for quite some time.

They finally approached the templar who was guarding the dock. After some intimidation, and mention of him being the Queen of Antiva, he reluctantly agreed to take them to the tower.

* * *

The Circle Tower was truly a sight to behold. When standing directly at the base, it seemed to stretch into the sky and touch the clouds. The fact that it was surrounded on all sides by the lake made it seem even more peaceful.

Inside was a completely different story.

Templars and frightened mages ran about. Many were injured and all looked nervous. They found the Knight-Commander and learned that the tower had been overrun by abominations and demons. _Great!_

When Sariba learned of the Rite of Annulment, however, things became urgent. She was not about to let the templars slaughter all of the mages in the tower, abomination or not.

It was agreed that Sariba and three of her companions would be allowed up into the tower to try and destroy all of the abominations. If she managed to bring the First Enchanter back alive, Greagoir would believe the tower was once again safe. Then she would get the help that her treaties requested. She, Alistair, Morrigan, and Leliana set off right away.

One of the first rooms they entered held a group of mages, but none of them were abominations. They were mainly children and apprentices, but Sariba was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Wynne!" Sariba ran and hugged the elder mage. "You survived Ostagar! I never thought I would see you again," Sariba released the woman as she realized that she was squeezing her rather tightly. Wynne had been one of the first people Sariba met after arriving at Ostagar, even before she was reunited with Alistair, and the mage had been so friendly that Sariba's mood had lightened a little, considering what she had just been through.

Wynne was pleased to see Sariba as well, and informed her that she had erected a barrier to keep the abominations from reaching them. Wynne was also glad to know that Sariba was there to save them, rather than do the work of the templars.

She told Sariba that she would lower the barrier and allow them through if she could come with them. Considering Wynne was a fantastic healer and they didn't know what to expect, they decided she would go and Morrigan would stay to help protect the other mages. Morrigan wasn't too pleased, but eventually conceded. Sariba and the others made their way up the tower.

* * *

And Holy Maker did it take forever. Each floor of the tower held more abominations and blood mages than the last. Next they came upon Fade demons. The templar who had been made to believe he had a family was especially heartbreaking. It particularly struck a nerve with Sariba and Alistair. They couldn't let the demon continue to toy with him, but when they attacked her, the templar attacked them and they were forced to kill him as well.

Then they met the Sloth demon and were all sent into the Fade. Sariba had thought the tower was a maze, but this was even worse. She easily knew that her dream wasn't real; simply for the fact that Alistair was not there. Nothing would separate them again, especially if the blight was over. After that is where things got difficult. All of the shape shifting and secret passageways were really starting to get to her when she finally came upon Wynne.

Wynne was surrounded by the bodies of the children and other mages she was unable to save at the tower. Finally, when the corpses began speaking to her did she realize that it was indeed the Fade.

_Of course the Chantry sister would be dreaming about praying._ She didn't seem to remember Sariba, but she came around once Sariba mentioned her vision.

Then she came upon Alistair. He had told her briefly about the sister he never met one summer in Redcliffe. But to see this... it nearly made her want to stay. When Alistair saw Sariba he was so excited to introduce his wife to his sister, Goldanna, and her five children. He looked so happy to be with them all. _His family._ Sariba almost felt guilty killing her in front of him in order to make him see the truth.

Once she had all of her companions back, taking on the Sloth demon was relatively simple, and soon they were all back at the tower.

Next, they met a templar named Cullen. He had been imprisoned for quite some time, and was convinced that all of the mages were abominations and needed to be killed. They decided it would be best to leave him there, for his sake and the safety of others, until they were finished.

_Uldred_. Sariba remembered him from Ostagar too. Not as fondly as Wynne though. Just like Loghain, something had seemed to be off about him. It seemed she now knew why. He was difficult to defeat, but luckily they were able and the First Enchanter was still alive.

They finally made their way back down and told Greagoir that the tower had been restored. It was decided that the mages would assist in the battle against the Blight.

* * *

Morrigan was cleaning blood off of her staff for what felt like the hundredth time when Sariba approached her campsite.

"Hello, Morrigan. All is well, I hope?" Sariba was pleasant to talk to, _much smarter than the chantry sister_, and she was slowly growing on Morrigan, so she chose _not_ to make a snide comment in response.

"'Tis well as can be, I presume. And how are you?" Sariba had not stopped smiling since they left Lothering. _Since she and the Fool declared their love for each other._ Not even throughout all of the horror they had seen in the Circle Tower had she lost the air of happiness about her. Yet there were a few moments, when Sariba thought no one was watching, when she could see just how much Sariba mourned her family. Morrigan may have thought that all of this… _love_ was useless, but she did not want to spoil the girl's current mood.

"I am excellent, Morrigan, thank you for asking. Anyway, I _do_ have a purpose for joining you, if you were wondering." Sariba had been holding a book as she approached and now she handed it to Morrigan. "I found this while we were at the Circle. I saw Flemeth's name inside the cover and thought you might like to have it."

It was an old, black grimoire, and seemed to be a compilation of information written about her mother. _Most interesting._

"Thank you, Sariba. I should begin reading this right away," Morrigan stood as she spoke. She _was_ genuinely thankful for this gift. Her mother was a mystery, and she always felt like Flemeth only kept her around for a purpose, not out of love for her. _Especially after the things she did to me._

Sariba nodded and headed back to the main fire, seating herself next to Alistair. Morrigan went inside her tent, forgetting all about that blood on her staff.

* * *

_'The Flemeth of today is not completely the same person as she was in the days of legend. Flemeth has been known to have many daughters over the decades and it was only recently discovered what happened to each of them. When one of her daughters matures and her magics fully develop, Flemeth abandons the aging body she inhabits at the time and overtakes the body of the daughter. This is what has allowed her to live an unnaturally long life.'_

Morrigan read and reread that paragraph too many times to count. Unbeknownst to Morrigan, tears welled in the corners of her eyes and fell on the page. She felt a rage building inside that she had never known before. _This had been her mother's plan all along!_ It could have been any day before the Wardens had arrived that Flemeth would have usurped her body and let Morrigan herself die.

The only comfort Morrigan found was in the fact that she needed to be in Flemeth's presence for this to occur. While she was with the Wardens, she was safe. _So why did she send me with them?_ There had to be something she was missing, Morrigan thought. _But what will happen if she finds me?_

This would not do. Morrigan decided that she needed to kill her mother before Flemeth had the chance.


	8. Chapter 8 Redcliffe

This was a nightmare.

Sariba had spent all of yesterday preparing the village of Redcliffe for battle, even paying a few to help, and then all night fighting a bunch of skeletons. Then she had to watch Teagan, who had actually treated Alistair with decency, _then and now_, prance around like a puppet on _another_ abomination's strings. He was now lying unconscious on the floor.

_And all because of this… ugh! _Sariba clenched her fists to keep from hitting something. She had no words to describe how she felt about Isolde – just violence. She had had a hard enough time explaining the situation to Morrigan and Leliana when they had discussed her and Alistair's past.

Isolde had kept the fact that her son was a mage a secret in order to protect him. _What about the other little boy who had been in her care? _

And the mage who had been training Connor, the _blood_ mage, had been hired by Loghain to poison Eamon. Connor tried to save his father and ended up possessed.

And now Isolde was begging for them to save her son, even if it meant forfeiting her own life. Sariba wanted to scream.

"How dare you! You ask me to fix this for you after all of the pain you have caused us?" Isolde flinched at Sariba's words. "You ruined _five years_ of my life, Isolde! _Five years_ of Alistair's life you took away! And now you want us to simply forget that?"

"I'm sorry, Sariba… Alistair! I just couldn't… handle it! The rumors… I lived in anguish, tormented by what people said! I did it for the sake of my marriage!" Isolde cried.

"What about Alistair? What about me? What about the sake of Fereldon, Isolde? Or do you still not know the real reason Eamon cared for him?" Teagan had started to come around and sighed as he heard Sariba ask this.

"Well… no, actually. I always just assumed… the rumors were true," Isolde looked embarrassed at this disclosure.

Teagan stood and approached Sariba. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once people know, there's no turning back."

Sariba looked at Alistair and he nodded. "Isolde, I'd like to introduce you to my husband; Alistair Theirin, bastard son of King Maric."

Isolde and the other members of their group, except Sten, who didn't actually know who that was, released a collective gasp.

Isolde slumped backwards into her chair. "I… I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

Sariba walked toward Isolde and lowered her face until it was almost touching the other woman's. "You are lucky, Isolde. Lucky that Alistair cares for Eamon so much. Because I couldn't care less about you. And you're lucky I believe that your child doesn't deserve to be punished for your stupidity."

With that it was decided that Wynne and Leliana would ride back to the tower and seek the help of other mages in order to go into the Fade and rescue Connor. The others would stay in Redcliffe to make sure nothing else happened.

Sariba practically ran from the room. Just looking at Isolde was a painful reminder of what happened. As she walked through Eamon's study she saw something familiar on his desk. She hadn't realized it was missing before, but knew where it belonged.

* * *

_A royal bastard! _This was terrible news. Morrigan was shocked that Sariba had not mentioned this before.

Was she avoiding the subject? Or were they both really that oblivious to what was going to happen? Alistair she could understand, _he was raised in a barn_. But Sariba had grown up a noble. She should know that with Cailan dead, Alistair was the obvious choice to rule Fereldon.

It was no secret that people gave up their titles and any claims they may have had when they became Grey Wardens. And an exception could be made for Alistair, but Sariba as well? Would they honestly accept her as their queen simply because she was already married to him? _Maybe that was her plan, why she rushed this marriage._

And then there was the other issue Sariba had told her about. Morrigan had asked why it was that Sariba and Alistair took no… precaution when they were so _obviously_ intimate in camp almost every night. Grey Wardens were not likely to have children she had said. If this were true, it would be another reason for them to reject her as queen._ The fools!_

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Wynne and Leliana returned with the mages and Morrigan entered the Fade. She easily defeated the demon and Connor was freed. Eamon on the other hand, was still very sick. There was only one way to cure him - The Urn of Sacred Ashes.

If it even existed.

After one more night in Redcliffe, they set off toward Denerim. There was a Brother Genitivi there who had more knowledge of the Urn than anyone else. If someone knew where it was, it would be him.

Morrigan decided to approach Sariba about Flemeth on the first night, before they had gotten too far away. "Sariba, I would like to speak with you. Alone." She had been sitting with Alistair by the fire, but got up and followed Morrigan back to her campsite.

"What's wrong, Morrigan?" Sariba looked concerned for the apostate.

"I… don't really know how to put this," Morrigan started. _Out with it already,_ "I want… I would appreciate it if you would kill my mother."

Sariba began laughing. She stopped after she saw how serious Morrigan actually was. "Kill Flemeth? Really? Why?"

Morrigan proceeded to tell her how Flemeth steals the bodies of her daughters in order to prolong her own life.

"I had hoped that since we would be passing by the area on our way to Denerim that you could possibly make a quick trip to her hut and put her out of _my _misery," Morrigan stated. "I can't be there of course, or she could just as easily take my body then."

"I will need to think about this, Morrigan. Flemeth is very powerful. It could be especially dangerous."

"I understand, Sariba. I just… I'm… scared? Is that the word? Nothing has ever made me feel like this. She's always been the _only_ person in my life and to know that this is what she planned to do with me all along… it's… heartbreaking." Morrigan was not one to show so much emotion. Sariba had learned this by now.

"We will go tomorrow, my friend."

* * *

Morrigan was worried. Sariba had left early this morning with Alistair, Sten, and Magnus - her fiercest warriors. The sun was beginning to set already and they still had not come back.

Leliana and Wynne did not make for very good company either. They had spent the entire time talking about the chantry and the tower – two subjects Morrigan loathed.

Finally, Morrigan saw the Mabari jogging over the horizon. Sten followed close behind and Alistair brought up the rear – carrying Sariba in his arms. He didn't look very happy.

"Wynne!" Morrigan shouted as she ran for the group. As she got closer she could see that Sariba was talking. _At least she is conscious!_

"Ah, Morrigan! You failed to mention that your mother was a dragon!" Alistair exclaimed bitterly. They finally reached the camp and Alistair set Sariba down on the ground as Wynne began to examine her. Alistair explained that Flemeth wanted them to pretend they had killed her, but Sariba wouldn't go along with it.

"Flemeth then decided to turn into a dragon and beat the piss out of us. Sariba was unfortunate enough to be near Flemeth's head. The witch got her teeth around Sariba's leg and threw her through the air. She managed to survive the landing, but her leg is broken."

Wynne was done healing the leg and found she was uninjured otherwise, but declared Sariba needed to rest for the remainder of the evening. Alistair moved her inside their tent so that she could get some sleep.

* * *

Some time later Alistair left the tent so he could clean up their armor. Morrigan took the opportunity to slip inside herself.

"Sariba, I'm so sorry!" Morrigan choked out. "I never meant for you to be hurt!"

"Calm down, Morri, its okay. I'm fine, really. A broken leg won't stop me!" Sariba smiled, over the pain that she was in earlier.

"I owe you my life, Sariba. What you have done for me… I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it, Morrigan. I would do it again. For any of you," Sariba placed her hand on Morrigan's. "I couldn't have my favorite apostate fearing for her life everywhere we went, now could I? Well… no more so than any of us do already!" Sariba laughed. She then reached for her pack and pulled it toward Morrigan. She pulled another book out of it.

"Flemeth's grimoire! Sariba, I had forgotten all about this!" Morrigan gladly accepted the book.

"I thought it might be of some use. Especially since the last one was so helpful," she laughed again.

"Thank you again. Really," she turned around to leave the tent but paused. "I mean it though, Sariba. I owe you everything. I _will_ find a way to repay you." With that she was gone.

Alistair was back within a few minutes and lay down next to her. She decided since she was giving gifts, she might as well give him his.

"Alistair, what happened to your mother's amulet? You never took it off when you were younger, yet I haven't seen it once since we've been back together," she asked, stroking his collarbone down to his chest.

"Oh… um, I was pretty… angry when Eamon told me I was going to the Chantry. In a fit, I pulled it from my neck and threw it at the wall. It… shattered. It was stupid of me. It was all I had of her, and now it's gone too," he sighed.

"Well that's funny, because it looks to me like it's in one piece," Sariba said as she pulled the amulet out from under her pillow and held it up in front of him.

"What… where did you get that?" Alistair grabbed the amulet and examined it.

"On Eamon's desk in his study. It would seem he felt a little guilty about sending you off."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you _remembered_ this. You're amazing, you know that?" Alistair first kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Actually, I think I do, now that you mention it. It doesn't hurt to hear it though," she teased.

"I love you so much, Sariba. I have one other thing to ask of you though, if that's okay?"

"Of course, _husband_. What is it?"

"Well, seeing as we are going to Denerim… Goldanna lives there. Do you think there is any way that we could… see her? I'd hate myself if something happened during the Blight and I never got to meet the only _real_ family I have."

"You don't even have to ask, Alistair. Your desire is my command."


	9. Chapter 9 Denerim

_So I just realized that none of the lines I had put in to separate scenes were showing up! That would have been nice to know. I went back and corrected them so hopefully that makes things easier to follow!_

* * *

"That... Bitch!" Sariba was furious. Goldanna turned out to be the complete opposite of what they'd hoped. Instead of welcoming her long lost brother into her family, she had wanted nothing to do with him, only his money.

"Sariba, please... calm down. Its... no big deal," Alistair spoke dejectedly.

"Yes, Alistair, it is. I am sick of people treating you like you are nothing, like they can walk all over you! You are the most important person in the _world _to me, and every time I see this happen I just get so angry!" Alistair cupped her face in his hand and she finally calmed.

"I know, love... I know," he kissed her forehead.

"It's just... Everyone is out for themselves, Alistair. You need to learn this." He looked at the ground and didn't respond. "I love you, and you know I will always be here with your best interests in mind, Ali. But you are an extremely caring and kind man, and others will try to use those qualities against you. You need to find a balance between the man that's been beaten down his entire life, yet still has the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever met, and someone who can take charge and stand up for himself."

"You're right..." he quietly sighed.

"I'm only saying these things because I love you. You know that, don't you?" She lifted his face so his eyes met hers.

"Yes, love. I really do. You are completely correct."

"I'm sorry for this whole situation, Alistair. I know you wanted to get to know her since she was your only _real_ family, but in my opinion, we have a better family now than she will ever provide you with." Sariba laced her fingers through his and gave him a small smile.

"Oh yes, Wynne is the grandmother, of course. Sten can be the grumpy uncle, Leliana the crazy cousin, and Morrigan can take the place of my bitchy sister! Just the family I was looking for!" _At least he was joking again._

"That isn't entirely what I mean. We may not share blood, but our little group does care about each other. We protect and help each other and that sounds like a family to me."

"It amazes me that you can talk like that when your own family was taken from you so recently," Alistair said and stroked her cheek lightly.

"I know. I miss them, obviously. But it gets easier everyday. Especially with you and our friends around me. I guarantee it would be a different story if I were still on my own."

"Well you aren't. And you never will be."

* * *

And then they were on their way to Haven. They discovered it along with a dead body hidden in the back of Brother Genitivi's house after the man there behaved rather suspiciously.

Morrigan finally had time to read her mother's grimoire.

It was even worse news than before.

It would seem that Flemeth knew quite a bit about Grey Wardens. Much more than she had let on when they all met.

Apparently, in order to become a Grey Warden, one had to drink the blood of a darkspawn mixed with that of an Archdemon. Flemeth somehow knew the entire procedure and had it laid out.

It was this 'taint' they received that made it difficult for them to conceive children. Difficult... not impossible. Flemeth seemed to stress that for some reason. Good news for them.

Bad news though in that they were only going to live for about 30 more years.

And then there it was. The reason Flemeth had risked sending her away.

A Grey Warden would have to die in order to truly defeat an Archdemon. Not only that, but there was a ritual that would allow a way around that. A sex rite that produced a child.

A child with the soul of an Old God.

Flemeth must have seen how much Sariba and Alistair cared for each other; knew that they would agree to anything to stay together. _She must have planned for me to use this ritual._ Then she could take Morrigan and the child.

There was _no way_ this was going to happen! Alistair was the only male Warden in Fereldon. Morrigan could never do that to Sariba. Let alone that fact that the thought of being impregnated like this was disgusting.

_No._ She would not do this. There had to be another way for both of them to survive without having to sacrifice so much herself.

Morrigan needed a solution. And fast.

* * *

Two days later they found themselves staring at an elf who was also requesting to join the party. He was an Antivan Crow who had been hired by Loghain to kill the Wardens. He had no loyalty to his Guild anymore, and wanted to work for Sariba. If she spared his life, that was.

She did. _What a surprise_. Unlike Leliana, Alistair was not very happy about this arrangement, but he trusted her. And her judgment. Most of the time.

However, they had barely been in camp for an hour that night before he heard the elf, Zevran, trying to flirt with her.

Alistair had had enough. He made his way over to where the two were chatting. Sariba didn't look like she was being receptive to the elf's advances, but Alistair wasn't willing to take that chance. There were a lot of men out there that were a lot more skilled with women than he was.

He didn't say a word as he walked up to Sariba, bent down, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Alistair! What are you doing? Let me down!" she screamed.

"No can do, love. You told me I needed to take charge a little more. So that's what I'm doing," he stated as her carried her inside of their tent.

"Oh… well then… by all means," she chuckled as he laid her down on the bedroll. "I think I'm going to like this new you."

* * *

While everyone else was distracted by the Wardens, Morrigan took the opportunity to approach Leliana about her plan. "Leliana, would you please accompany me to my tent?" she whispered to the bard.

"Oh Morrigan, I had no idea! I didn't even think you liked me, let alone _liked_ me," Leliana winked at her.

"No fool! I have something important I wish to discuss with you," Morrigan turned and stomped to the separate campsite she always kept away from the others. Leliana followed and they each sat on a log near her fire.

"What is this_ important_ subject, Morrigan?" Leliana was obviously excited.

"I have been doing some reading… from my mother's grimoire," Morrigan suddenly looked very serious. "And I've had a few discussions with Sariba. 'Twould seem our Grey Wardens face some... difficulties ahead. Namely, they are highly unlikely to conceive."

"This doesn't really seem like it's any of our business, Morrigan," Leliana interrupted.

"Well we need to make it our business!" Morrigan hissed. "Do you not see what will happen? Alistair is the heir to the throne! We are going to awaken this Arl and he is going to insist upon making the Bastard Templar into a king. Alistair is to... _good _to see any other way. And 'tis no matter that she is his wife; if she cannot provide Fereldon with a Theirin heir, they will force him to look elsewhere!"

"Maker... you're right!" Leliana was shocked by this revelation. "Alistair would never let that happen though! He loves Sariba more than life itself!"

"Nobles pay no mind to love, Leliana. Alistair hasn't really been exposed to this yet, but Sariba will believe it is her duty to Fereldon to step down. And I would not have argued otherwise, nor cared really for that matter, before I met her. She has had a profound impact on me though… she is like the sister I never had. I couldn't bear to see her hurt like that. I cannot begin to repay her for what she has done for me, but this... this is something we may be able to give her."

"What do you propose we do, Morrigan?"

The mage handed Leliana a piece of vellum with the names of plants written on it. "I need you to procure these herbs for me. When that is complete I will make a potion and we will slip it to Sariba secretly."

"And what exactly are we doing to her?" Leliana was still unsure about this.

Morrigan obviously wasn't telling Leliana everything she had learned. But if she shared the fact that one of them could die no matter what happened, if would incite a panic. It would not be well for the group to give up hope now.

"Simple, Leliana. We are going to get her pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10 Celebration

_Haven_ had been anything but. The seemingly endless stream of murderous Dragon cultists quickly became tiring.

They were all still alive though and had a pouch of Andraste's ashes. That was all that was important.

They returned to Redcliffe and gave the ashes to Teagan. He spread some of them on Eamon's face and the Arl immediately began to show improvements. Within a few minutes he was awake. Eamon spent the rest of the evening resting, while Teagan decided there would be a celebration the next day in honor of Eamon's recovery.

The following morning, Alistair and Sariba were awakened by a servant. He informed Alistair that Eamon wished to speak with him in private. Both of the Wardens assumed that it was about Alistair's treatment and the Chantry so he agreed and followed the servant.

How he wished he'd stayed in bed.

Eamon started the conversation calmly enough, asking how Alistair had been and about his time with the Grey Wardens.

Then, the verbal beating began.

"Tell me boy, what made you think it would be acceptable for you to marry Sariba?"

"What? Why wouldn't... what are you talking about, Eamon?"

"You think you can just do whatever you like, Alistair? I know you and the girl had a relationship when you were younger, but things were different then. Nothing was expected of you! How do you think she is going to feel now when you have to have your marriage to her annulled?"

"Eamon, you aren't making any sense! Why would I have to do such a thing?"

"Because I know a... few things about Wardens, Alistair. Namely, the fact that they aren't likely to conceive children. And even if they do, it's even more improbable between _two _Wardens."

"What does our fertility have to do with anything, Eamon? And how exactly do you know that? I don't understand where you are going with this!"

"Never mind that. You are going to be King, you fool! You are the only logical choice! The Theirin bloodline is important to Fereldon. Cailan is dead, with no heirs himself, and that only leaves you! Anora cannot be left to rule, she is too much like her father. The other nobles will see this too. And as for you and Sariba, a king must have a queen that can bear his children."

Alistair was stunned into silence. "Me? King? Eamon... I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here. Why would anyone want me to be king? I don't know anything about that matter, nor do I have any desire to, you made sure of that. And I'm happy having no responsibilities, _other_ than my commitment to Sariba, that is. I wouldn't betray her like that for anything, Eamon!"

Eamon sighed, "I'm sorry, but you won't have a choice, Alistair. Fereldon needs you. Just as you have an obligation to the Grey Wardens, so must you do this for your country," Eamon pleaded. "You cannot let your own selfish desires get in the way of your duty, you know this."

Alistair was by no means agreeing, but could do no more than nod his head and stare at the floor. _King? _Really? The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Could he even do it? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Especially if it meant losing his wife.

He felt like he had reverted to the child that he was when he last argued with Eamon like this. Five years may have passed, but Alistair knew he still felt the same way about him. The man was the closest thing he had ever had to a father, and it was hard to displease him.

But Alistair would gladly be rid of Eamon if he meant to keep him from Sariba. The advice she had given him after seeing Goldanna _had_ actually sunk in. The problem was that he just couldn't find the courage to voice this.

He practically fled from the room and returned to safety with Sariba, who had gone back to sleep. He didn't say a word as he climbed into the bed and buried his face in her neck, crushing her body to his.

"I take it your conversation was unpleasant?" she asked as she woke.

"I really don't want to talk about it, love. I just want to hold you." He knew he wouldn't tell her what Eamon had said. She had lost so much already; he couldn't bear to see her hurt again, especially over something that might not even happen. _Won't happen if I have any say in this._

* * *

As Alistair ran from the room, he was too upset to notice the person standing in the shadows mere feet from the door.

Morrigan had heard every word that was said. And she was not surprised.

_I knew it! _The man hadn't even been conscious for twenty-four hours and he was already threatening Sariba's happiness.

She needed to act on her plan quickly. Tonight's celebration would be the ideal setting and Leliana should have collected all of the herbs by now.

_Here's hoping Alistair isn't as stupid as I think he is._

* * *

The feast was amazing. All of the food and the music made it hard to believe that the town had been cut off from the rest of Fereldon just a few weeks ago.

Morrigan met Leliana near the back of the room, away from the crowd. Leliana handed her a small pouch containing the mixture that had been requested. Morrigan removed another pouch from her robes and held the two bags in her hands.

"So what exactly will these do?" Leliana asked.

"Well, the recipe you prepared for me comes from a ritual I found in my mother's grimoire. It is not the entire rite, the rest is not necessary." _Ever! s_he thought. "And _this_ is just something to give them a little... nudge in the right direction," she said while tossing the bag around. "Now if you'd be so kind, Leliana, do you think you could provide me with a distraction?"

"Okay, Morrigan. But on one condition," Leliana said.

"Anything. What do you wish?"

"If this works like you say, and Sariba becomes pregnant, I know you and Wynne will be the first to know because of your magical abilities. Please don't tell me? I want it to seem like a genuine surprise when Sariba tells me herself."

Morrigan laughed, "I think I can manage that. In fact, 'tis probably for the best."

The two women took their seats at the table they shared with Sariba, Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, and Sten. After they talked and ate for a while, a new group of musicians began playing. Leliana stood and walked over to Zevran.

"Would you care to dance, Zev?" she asked coyly.

"Leliana, I would _love _to dance with you," he said as he stood and took her hand to be lead onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of dancing, she whispered something in his ear and they both came back to the table. Zevran walked to Wynne and bowed, propositioning her to dance as well. Leliana grabbed Sten's giant arm and pulled him as hard as she could. These two reluctantly followed their partners onto the floor to dance.

A short time later they traded partners so that Sten was dancing with Wynne and Zevran and Leliana returned once more to the table. This time, Leliana pulled Alistair from his seat and Zevran did the same with Sariba. Alistair had been laughing the first time they did this, but was not as thrilled to actually be dancing himself. Almost immediately after reaching the dance floor, he made Zevran trade so that he was with his wife and Zevran was back with Leliana, who made sure that everyone around the group kept their attention on them.

"Thank you, Leliana," Morrigan whispered to herself as she poured the contents of one pouch into Sariba's drink, and some of the other pouch in the drinks of both Wardens. It would be out of her character to join the others on the dance floor, so she continued to sit at the table watching the festivities around her. Only when Bann Teagan approached the table and asked if she would dance with him did she grudgingly agree.

After dancing to the point of exhaustion, the rest of the group returned to their seats for refreshments. Morrigan continued to dance with Teagan, and was pleasantly surprised to find herself enjoying his company. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sariba and Alistair both took large gulps out of their drinks. Her smile grew larger as Teagan said something scornful about Eamon. _I can only imagine how he feels now, watching his brother cavort with an apostate! _she laughed to herself.

When she next glanced at Sariba and Alistair, the two were practically on top of each other. Zevran was entranced by the two; Leliana was wearing the same look, only gazing in Zevran's direction instead. Wynne was trying to beat them from the room. They gladly took her advice.

Morrigan stayed and chatted with Teagan a little while longer before excusing herself and heading down the corridor to make sure that her plan had been a success.

* * *

Zevran watched. This was simply a habit picked up from his Crow training. _Learn everything about everyone and use that information for your own benefit. _It was all he had ever known.

Most of his companions were rather dull. Sten and the Mabari... they were so boring he sometimes forgot they were there. Wynne was quite enthralling for a woman her age, but too stubborn for him.

It was the others... they kept him busy. Leliana was beautiful. And deadly. She was almost as good a rogue as he was and he found that very... sexy. There was a lot about her that they didn't know, he was sure of that. _Maybe one day I'll find out. _Sometimes he wondered if she knew he was watching her. _The things she did... _

Sariba... What could he say about her? That she was the most perfect creature he had ever met? She cared for everyone, even elves, and would fight to protect all of them. She was giving, and brave, and _gorgeous... _Her only fault was her love for Alistair. Her husband. _If only I'd met her sooner._ Alistair was no fun at all. He glared every time Zevran flirted with Sariba, even if it was only a joke. The boy had no self-confidence and needed Sariba by his side for every decision he made. _He could handle a sword though..._ Zevran had had a _few_ fantasies about that.

And Morrigan... now she was an interesting creature. She always kept a separate camp, even if she was a lot friendlier with the other group members now. She and Sariba had become good friends, and she was learning healing magic from Wynne. He had even seen her talking to Leliana a few times recently.

That was what had him worried.

Zevran had seen Leliana giving Morrigan a pouch of something before their celebration. Then he saw her mixing that something into Sariba and Alistair's drinks while Leliana thought she was keeping them all occupied. _She should know better than to believe I wouldn't notice something like that._

He owed Sariba his life and would gladly see to it that she kept hers. _And the idiot's. _So if Morrigan was doing something to the Wardens, he needed to find out. It was time he confronted her.

Morrigan was walking down the hall that connected all of their rooms. Zevran had been following close behind. She stopped outside of Alistair and Sariba's room and listened, a smirk growing on her face. Zevran got as close to her as he could without giving away his location before quickly moving behind her and putting a dagger to her throat.

"What are you up to, my sexy swamp witch?" he purred in her ear.

"I have no idea what you mean, Zevran," Morrigan replied.

"You know exactly what I mean, Morrigan. Now you can either tell me what you are doing, or I can _make_ you talk," he pressed the dagger harder to her neck.

"Fine then. Though I do suggest that we move away from this room if you really feel the need."

Zevran realized what she meant when he heard the racket coming from the other side of the door. Zevran wasn't sure if the Wardens were having sex or fighting the horde, the grunting, moaning and objects and furniture crashing sounded extremely intense. _If only they'd let me join..._

Zevran pushed Morrigan down the hall and into her room, the dagger still at her throat. "You can lose the dagger, Crow. 'Twill not be necessary. I have no wish to harm you," Morrigan said.

Zevran reluctantly resheathed the dagger and spun Morrigan to face him. "I saw you, apostate! What is it that you gave them? Are you trying to poison them?"

Morrigan laughed, "Poison them! Hah! Did that sound like poison to you? I am doing them a favor!" her eyes sparkled with mischief, but could tell by the look in Zevran's that she was going to have to explain herself. She sighed "Surely, Zevran, you know how foolish nobility can be?"

Zevran didn't know where she was going, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I knew as soon as I learned who Alistair truly was that Eamon would try to make him king. And when I learned about the slim chances a Grey Warden has of conceiving a child, 'tis true by the way, I knew Eamon would try to force Alistair to annul his marriage to Sariba. My suspicions were confirmed today when I heard the vocal _thrashing_ he gave the templar."

Zevran was still lost. "So why not poison Eamon?" _Again._

"I haven't poisoned anyone, idiot! Tempting idea though... I have only... shall we say... _increased_ the chances of conceiving this much needed heir. I figured the sooner she became pregnant, the better it would be for both of them. Alistair is weak when Sariba isn't by his side. There's no way of knowing what Eamon could convince him to do. I will not see Sariba crushed like that!"

_She really does care for Sariba then. Who would have guessed? _Still, this was a good plan on her part if it would really work. And if Sariba were to become queen... well royalty should always have a _skilled _bodyguard nearby. This was actually _good_ news then. "So the battle that is currently raging in their bedroom, that is your doing?"

She nodded, "Among other things, yes."

"And how did you accomplish this?"

"Leliana has been of great help. She found some of the herbs for me and showed me some tricks for slipping the herbs into drinks."

_So that's why they had been spending time together. Leliana, you minx._ "I see. I must say though, Morrigan, I am hurt."

"Why's that, Zevran?"

"I would have gladly assisted in impregnating Sariba, if you had only asked," he winked at the witch.

"You poor fool. Why don't you direct your attention to someone who would actually appreciate your advances? Leliana has quite the crush on you, you know."

_Good news, indeed. _"Really? I had an... idea, but..." he stopped suddenly and thought for a moment as if he were envisioning something. "Morrigan, can you give me whatever it was you gave the Wardens?"

"But why, Zevran? Don't think you can _handle_ her without assistance?" Morrigan said, handing him the remainder of the herbs.

"Oh no, I'm confident I can show her a _fantastic_ time all on my own. But her room and mine are on either side of the Wardens'. And if I'm going to be kept up all night, I might as well make the most of it!"

"Ugh, I would prefer not to think of that," Morrigan waved him away.

He left Morrigan's room and headed back toward the dining hall. Leliana was sitting and chatting with Sten and Wynne.

Zevran grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from the table where they were sitting and whispered something in Leliana's ear. Her eyes shined like stars and her smile stretched from ear to ear. She excused herself from the table, stood, and grabbed Zevran's shirt, practically dragging him from the room behind her, and leaving Wynne and Sten with startled looks on their faces.

* * *

Morrigan sat in her room alone for a few minutes thinking of the night's events. Her thoughts kept returning to Teagan. A man had actually shown an interest in her that was beyond physical attraction alone. This excited and scared her. _Sod it! If everyone else is having sex tonight, I might as well!_ She quickly left to find him.


	11. Chapter 11 Fear

_**2 months later...**_

The time since they cured Eamon flew by. They traveled to the Frostback Mountains and added a golem, Shale, to the group. In Orzammar, they picked up a dwarf, Oghren, while putting a new king, Bhelen, on the throne and destroying one of the most legendary dwarven creations, The Anvil of the Void. The werewolves in the Brecilian Forest had been a surprise. They had all been cured though and the elves had been the last of the groups they needed to gather with the treaties. They also returned to Redcliffe and finally retrieved Sten's sword, before letting Eamon know that they were ready to call the Landsmeet.

And they were working together flawlessly. Each group member was becoming more and more confident and skilled as time passed.

All but Sariba.

Everyday seemed to bring a new challenge. First, she noticed that she was tiring much faster than what she was used to. Every part of her felt like it was swollen. Her appetite, already large due to the taint, had grown even more. Yet almost everything she ate made her nauseous.

She was beginning to get scared. There was only one thing she could think of that could affect her so much. One word, repeating over and over in her head.

_It's not possible! There's no way that could happen to me so soon!_

She tried not to think it, but couldn't stop.

_Broodmother._

She had seen in Orzammar what the taint could do to a woman. The broodmother had been horrifying. But there was no other explanation. _No, I won't accept that! There has to be a way to stop it!_

Everyday she became more and more terrified of what was happening to her. And beyond that, she was afraid to say anything to those around her. What if she was wrong? She would look like a fool. Maybe it was just the stress of the Blight. And what if she was right? What could they do for her?

_Nothing._

All they could do would be to kill her before she became a problem.

She couldn't bear to think of it. As long as she was able to function and defend herself and the others, she wasn't going to tell them.

* * *

The next morning, Sariba awoke and knew instantly she needed to leave the tent. As quietly as she could, as to not wake Alistair, she crept from the tent and ran into the woods. When she was confident that she was out of earshot, she doubled over and purged everything she had eaten the day before onto a bush. She made her way to the stream they were camped near and cleaned herself up the best that she could, washing her face and rinsing out her mouth. She walked back to the tent and slipped quietly back inside, sure that no one had noticed.

But someone had noticed; Wynne and Morrigan both.

Wynne had been teaching Morrigan healing magic for some time. The elder mage and the apostate were actually starting to grow on each other. They were walking through the woods collecting plants when Sariba ran by.

"Morrigan, have you noticed anything unusual about our fearless leader lately?" Wynne stopped and turned to her.

"You mean beside her love of that idiot? I guess that isn't really a new development. No, Wynne, nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?" Morrigan knew exactly what was affecting Sariba, but she didn't want to appear as if she had any knowledge of the ailment.

"This is not the first time I've seen Sariba sneak off and get sick. I'm starting to suspect..." Wynne trailed off and started walking again while motioning Morrigan toward Sariba and Alistair's tent.

Silently, Wynne raised her hands and closed her eyes. She sent out her magic and probed into Sariba's body. She was already asleep again so she would not know what Wynne was doing. Slowly, her magic crept through the sleeping Warden, spreading into her stomach and down until... _Yes! _Wynne found exactly what she expected… a tiny heartbeat. _No, _there were two!

"Well, Morrigan, it would seem that Sariba is carrying twins!" Wynne was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "They will be thrilled! I cannot wait until they wake up so we can share the good news!"

"Twins!" Morrigan was genuinely shocked at that. She had known that her plan would work, just not _that_ well. _Bastard Templar! _

Morrigan gave a long pause to make Wynne believe she was only now considering this situation. "Wait, Wynne… do you really think that informing them right now is a good idea?" Morrigan knew that Wynne would eventually find out, and she had already come up with an idea to keep this secret. "'Tis true that they would be overjoyed at the news, I've no doubt, but what else would it do to them?"

"They have a duty to fulfill. If Sariba knows she is pregnant, do you really think she is going to focus on the task at hand? Do you think Alistair would _let_ her? He would do everything in his power to keep her from anything that might harm her!" again Morrigan paused, this time to let her words sink in before she made her final argument.

"And think of the upcoming Landsmeet. We already know what Loghain will do to remain in power; what will he do to Sariba if he finds out she is carrying the Theirin heirs?" Morrigan knew Wynne would do anything to protect the Grey Wardens. She thought of them almost like her children, _and she is a much better mother than Flemeth ever was, _Morrigan laughed to herself.

"You are right, Morrigan. We can't tell her," Wynne's face fell in despair. "But we need to watch out for her and do everything in our combined power to protect her and the children!"

"I agree, Wynne. Which means we need to continue with our lessons!" Morrigan smiled happily to the older mage. _Perfect._

* * *

Erlina had provided a good distraction and gave them guard uniforms, but the trip to rescue Anora still felt like a trap.

Sariba and Alistair were accompanied by Morrigan, who never seemed to leave Sariba's side anymore, and Zevran, whose stealth could be of use.

Eamon had wanted Alistair to stay behind with the others and let Sariba go without him to find Anora. Even if he would have considered letting her out of his sight before, he most definitely wasn't going to now. She had been acting very strange lately. One moment she was perfectly calm and the next she was practically ripping heads off. He had never seen her behave this way. All he could think was that the stress of the Blight and losing her family was finally getting to her. And he could only imagine what this next mission might do to her.

Anora was being held by Rendon Howe.

Howe… the man that had murdered Sariba's family.

_This could get ugly._

They found Anora, but she was trapped inside of her room by a mage's barrier. They needed to take down the mage in order to break the spell.

They made their way to the dungeon.

* * *

The smell was awful. Sariba had to physically work to keep from gagging when they entered the dungeon. A guard approached as they turned the corner but he was grabbed by someone inside of a cell and quickly subdued. The figure unlocked the cell and stepped out.

His name was Riordan.

And he was a Grey Warden.

This was the best news Sariba had heard in a long time. _Maybe he will have some more information about the taint!_

They sent him back the way they had come and proceeded through the dungeon. They came across other nobles that Howe had locked up and set each one free, securing support at the Landsmeet in the process. It was hard to release Vaughn, but they needed the votes, and he could be dealt with later.

It was a good thing that Sariba had nothing left in her stomach or she would have been sick again. To see what he had been doing to these people… She only hoped that it had been quick for her parents. That they hadn't suffered.

Moments later, Sariba was face to face with the man that had started this nightmare. He was just as ugly as she remembered. After a few spiteful comments about her family, she finally got to fight him for the revenge that she had been craving.

But then he was on the floor _bitching_ about how he deserved so much more and Sariba just didn't care anymore. Looking at him there made her realize how unimportant he really was. Killing him wouldn't bring back her family. It wouldn't make her feel any different. It most definitely wouldn't make her feel better.

He wasn't worth the effort it would take to swing.

She resheathed her sword and turned to leave the room. "Sariba? What..." Alistair looked confused.

"I'm done with him. Just... put him out of his misery." She walked out of the room, leaving her companions in stunned silence. She managed a few steps before she sat down on the floor.

Alistair followed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "Sariba, are you okay? The way you have been acting lately… and now this? You have wanted to see that man pay for the last four months and you just walk away? Why?"

Sariba just sat there for a moment, staring at the wall in front of her. "I realized that killing him wasn't going to change anything," she paused, and then burst into tears. "If I killed him out of revenge, I would be no better than he was!"

Alistair grabbed her and pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms and stroking her head. "Its okay, Sariba, I understand. But is that what has been affecting you these last few weeks?"

"I don't know, Alistair. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't think I want to talk about it right now though."

Morrigan came out of the room and into the hall followed by Zevran, who was cleaning one of his daggers. He nodded at Alistair and Sariba to inform them that it had been taken care of. They made their way back to Anora's room.

* * *

It was clear to Morrigan that Sariba's little secret wasn't going to stay that way much longer. Her behavior was starting to become suspicious to those around her. It was a good thing that the Landsmeet would be held soon. Morrigan wanted to tell them as close to that time as possible so that it would be fresh in Alistair's mind.

Meeting Riordan had made her goal even more likely.

There was only one way that all of the parties involved were going to get what they wanted, and Morrigan was determined to make that happen.

Anora was also dressed in a guard's uniform when they released her from her room. The group headed back out the way they came, but were stopped by Ser Cauthrien and a large group of her soldiers.

She told Sariba that she would let the others go if Sariba and Alistair would surrender. Morrigan could see by the look on Sariba's face that she was considering the offer.

Morrigan also remembered what Leliana had told her about her time as a prisoner. What the men had _done_ to her. If Sariba were to be taken to Fort Drakon, Morrigan would not be there to protect her. And there was no telling what kind of torture they could inflict on her.

Or what they would do to her unborn children.

Cauthrien and her guards were still waiting for a response from Sariba when Morrigan transformed into a bear and began attacking the men, swatting them with her paws and ripping limbs off with her teeth.

"I guess we're fighting, then," Sariba said as she and Zevran joined in the fight, leaving Alistair to cover Anora and Erlina.

Morrigan transformed back into her normal form once all of the men were down. Sariba walked over and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "What was that, Morrigan? You could have gotten someone killed!"

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you the way Leliana was!" Morrigan yelled back. Sariba's face softened, tears starting to form, and it was clear she realized exactly what Morrigan meant. She embraced Morrigan, who was stunned by Sariba's quick change of attitude once again, but returned the hug briefly before remembering where they were and who was watching, and removed herself from Sariba's arms.

They quickly made their way out of the estate with Anora and her maid. Morrigan led the way so the others wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. No one had ever shown her affection like that before.

The rest of the group followed behind her in silence, but she wasn't surprised to hear Zevran ask Alistair, "What happened to Leliana?"


	12. Chapter 12 Truth

_Thank you so much to **Harmakhis** and everyone else who has reviewed this! Seeing an email that says I have a new review or someone else added this to their alerts is seriously the highlight of my life!_

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. This chapter has been written for quite a while, but I was without internet. _

* * *

Alistair could not believe the conditions in which the elves were living. Zevran may have been the only elf that he actually knew, but it was like he felt some kind of emotional attachment to them that he couldn't explain. _They were important too!_ And he couldn't allow this to continue.

Anora was the one that had informed them that there was something going on. It was surprising that she would volunteer the information to them, knowing that her father was involved. It became apparent that she really did want to help them.

They found out why the elves were disappearing and retrieved the evidence that Loghain had been selling them as slaves. Once they had done what they could, they returned to Eamon's estate.

They had a few moments to get cleaned up before they were to meet with Eamon and go over the plans for the Landsmeet the next day. Alistair felt so dejected as he removed his armor and changed into a clean tunic and trousers.

"Something is bothering you, Alistair," Sariba said as she removed her armor as well.

"I just can't stop thinking about the way the elves are treated and how they live. How can they put up with that? Shianni is so strong and proud, but the rest actually seem to _believe_ that they are worth nothing," he sat down on the edge of their bed and sighed. "I just wish that there was something else we could do."

Sariba approached the bed and took his face in her hands. "You know what, love? There _is_ a way that you can do something. You can have the power to improve the lives of everyone in Fereldon. You just have to take it."

Alistair wasn't sure what she meant at first but then it came back to him. That thing that he had been avoiding for the past few months. _King._ "Do I have to?" he pouted.

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "You don't _have_ to do anything, but think of all the good you could do."

She was right. _She was always right._ He didn't want to be King. He didn't want the responsibilities. The freedom of being a Grey Warden suited him just fine after all of those years at the Chantry. But he was being selfish. If he didn't take charge then Anora would. And she may have been helping them now, but she hadn't done much to help those like the elves in the first five years of her reign, why would things be any different this time around?

_Take charge and stand up for yourself…_

If he was going to do this it would be on his own terms. Eamon was still important to him, but Alistair was not going to let him push him around. Especially when it came to Sariba. _I'll just have to do everything in my power to make _sure_ that we provide an heir as soon as possible. _He stood and faced Sariba.

"Ready?" she asked and hooked her arm around his.

_In more ways than one_, he thought as he led her from the room.

* * *

Eamon was talking again. Morrigan very much disliked the man. Just watching him look at Sariba, Morrigan could see the scorn in his eyes. More than anything she wanted to be rid of him _and_ his wife. Sariba had told Morrigan that it was Isolde's fault Alistair had been taken away from her all those years ago. Anyone that would hurt the girl deserved to suffer in Morrigan's eyes. _Long and painful suffering…_

"...and remember, Alistair and Sariba, you need to be at the palace tomorrow morning for the Landsmeet."

With that Eamon left the group alone for the evening. The others started to head to their own rooms, or so she assumed, _hard to tell now with the bard and the elf_, but Morrigan stayed back so she could speak with the Wardens. She had been trying to think for weeks of how to deliver this news in such a way that would have the desired outcome. _My desired outcome._

It was for all of their benefits really. Especially Sariba's. Alistair had been useful these past few months, even saved her life once or twice, but he really meant nothing to her. He meant _everything_ to Sariba though, and Morrigan was going to ensure that she got what she wanted.

"Sariba, Alistair, may I have a word with you in private?" she quietly asked them.

"Of course, Morrigan. Let's go to our room," Sariba responded as the three of them headed for the door. They made their way through the maze that was Eamon's Denerim estate until they came to the room that was assigned to the Wardens.

Once inside the room, Sariba immediately sank down on the edge of the bed, visibly exhausted and rubbing her lower back.

"What do you want to talk about, Morri?" Sariba still smiled sweetly through the discomfort she has clearly experiencing.

"Well," she gestured to Alistair, "you may want to take a seat as well. I have good news and bad news. Which would you prefer to have first?"

Alistair sat on the bed next to Sariba and took her hand. "I, for one, could do with some good news, if that's ok?" he asked Sariba. She nodded in agreement

"Good news then, right," she paused so she could consider her words carefully. "Tell me, Sariba, what do you know about pregnancy?"

Sariba was startled by the question, then started to blush. "Not much, I'm afraid. I never really had a _need_ to have that conversation with my mother before she died. All I know is that I probably won't ever have children..." she trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Ah yes, because of the taint. I read about it in mother's grimoire," she waved a hand at the couple; obvious by the looks on their faces that they were stunned that someone else knew their secret. "She knew a lot of... interesting information about Grey Wardens. But the taint only makes it difficult, Sariba, not impossible."

"I see," Sariba said, still gazing intently at the ground.

Alistair brightened considerably, "Well that is good news indeed," he said and squeezed Sariba's hand.

"That's not the news I came to share though. Although it is along the same topic."

Sariba looked crestfallen; as if Morrigan were about to reveal something terrible. "I don't see how this is…" she trailed off. The look on her face changed as if she had just come to a sudden realization. "Oh… that makes so much more sense…" and again her face changed, this time to relief, as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"What? Sariba, what makes sense?" Alistair started and stopped as the combination of Morrigan's words and the location of Sariba's hand finally connected in his head. "Wait... Morrigan, are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes, Alistair. Sariba is pregnant with your children." It appeared to Morrigan as if the Wardens had been turned to stone. Both sat staring at her, mouths open in awe. "Are you two still with me?" she asked and broke them out of their trance.

"Children... as in more than one?" Sariba finally spoke. Alistair wrapped his arms around his wife and began covering her face with kisses.

"Yes, love. You are carrying twins," Morrigan sat down on the bed with them and brushed the hair out of Sariba's eyes. Sariba sat staring at her for a length of time before speaking again. The look in her eyes turning to one of fear.

"How long... how long have I been carrying them?"

"I would say you most likely conceived in Redcliffe when we cured Eamon. And you have nothing to fear, they are perfectly healthy. Wynne and I have known for some time and have been watching out for you, giving you extra protection in battle and making sure no harm came to them. We didn't tell you before now because we knew it would distract the two of you."

Sariba burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I've been so stupid!" she cried.

Morrigan had not been expecting this, but Sariba's mood swings had been fearsome. "What do you mean?"

Sariba started laughing now, thoroughly confusing the two sitting on either side of her. "I thought I was becoming a Broodmother!"

Morrigan looked at the girl for a minute before she too started laughing. "A Broodmother? What would have given you _that_ idea?" Alistair had no input. Morrigan could see he was lost somewhere in his thoughts.

"I started feeling tired and sick right after we left the Deep Roads. After seeing what happened to those women, I was so afraid it was going to happen to me. I can see now I was just overreacting."

"Well, you were somewhat right. You are going to be the mother of a brood," Morrigan laughed again. "I think you will like these two though. 'Tis nothing terrifying like we saw in the Deep Roads. Just a boy and a girl."

Alistair hugged Sariba to himself even tighter. "This is amazing news, Morrigan. Thank you so much!" Sariba turned and hugged the apostate as well.

"Do not thank me yet, Sariba. There is still the bad news to deliver. And I fear 'tis… beyond your typical bad news."

"Tell us," Alistair had finally regained his composure.

This was where things would be difficult, Morrigan knew. "I discovered something else when I read mother's grimoire. Something about the Grey Wardens that I think you two do not even know. Have either of you ever heard exactly _why_ the Grey Wardens are needed to stop a blight?" They both shook their heads no, _just as she thought_. "When someone kills an Archdemon, its soul seeks out another tainted being and simply takes a new body, thus making it impossible to truly kill. But when a Warden kills an Archdemon, the soul enters the tainted body of that Warden. Because the Warden already has a soul, there is a struggle. It ends with… both beings dying."

The two were silent. "So one of us is going to die?" Sariba asked mournfully.

"Well I assume that Riordan would offer to take the blow, since he is near the end anyway. But if he falls, another Grey Warden _will_ die, yes."

"Meaning... I would die," Alistair stated.

"No, Alistair, you are going to be King! You have to live!" Sariba cried. "I could never let you do it."

"But you are pregnant, Sariba. I couldn't bear to see you die, knowing our children died with you. And even if I die, you are carrying my heirs. You could act as Regent until they are old enough," Alistair said calmly, but the tears flowing freely from his eyes showed that he was anything but.

_Sodding Templar really is cleverer than he looks! _Morrigan hadn't considered that option. It wouldn't do though. Sariba would never truly recover if she lost him.

"Before the two of you go off and martyr yourselves already, there is another option to consider. What if you were to make another Grey Warden?" Morrigan paused. "I have found some information about your ritual and Riordan may very well know what else it entails. As much as you may dislike me, Alistair, I_ like_ Sariba even more. I couldn't stand by while you go and break her heart, leaving your children without a father. Do you want them to end up like me?" Morrigan half-joked, trying to make sure she struck the right nerves.

"I don't know, Morrigan. How could we force this responsibility onto anyone else? Who are we to say that someone deserves to die?" Sariba said.

"Well you don't deserve to die either!" Morrigan stood and faced them, trying to calm herself. "Who knows? Maybe some other solution will present itself before then. Maybe you _will_ find someone better suited for the job. Just… please... don't give up!" Morrigan pleaded. She already had a solution in mind; it had been obvious to her for months. But Alistair needed to find this on his own. It especially couldn't be a suggestion from Morrigan or he would most definitely refuse. She couldn't help but think of the rite her mother outlined in her grimoire. She didn't want to see Sariba lose Alistair, but never in a million years did Morrigan want to have to go through with it. _Never_.

"I will leave you two alone now. You have much to think about. Please don't worry too much though, Sariba, 'twill be harmful for the children." With that she turned and left the room. A Landsmeet meant Teagan might very well be in town, and where else would he be staying other than with his brother?

_It had been too long since their last… chat._

* * *

"She's right, my love. We can find another way. We _will_ find another way," Sariba took Alistair's hand in hers. "But I don't want to think about that right now," she placed his hand on her stomach, "just this." _Thank the Maker I'm not becoming a monster._

Alistair leaned in and kissed her, a kiss full of so many emotions that she thought she might collapse under the weight of it. _Speaking of collapsing..._ "Alistair, I am_ exhausted_!" she said as he finally pulled away. He helped her change into a nightgown and position herself comfortably in bed. That seemed to be harder to do each night, and could usually only manage it by lying on her left side with Alistair pressed to her, his warmth surrounding her and soothing her back. At least now she knew for certain why.

They lay like this in silence for a while, Alistair rubbing Sariba's stomach and kissing her neck. "Please, Alistair, promise me you won't leave me again?" Sariba said softly as she cried.

"I will try my best, my love. I never _want_ to leave you. Or our children. You have no idea how happy I am to say that," he sighed happily. "I can't seem to convince myself that this is really happening. It's so incredible."

Once again, he sighed, but this time it wasn't out of happiness. "Morrigan is right though. To grow up without a father... I too know what it's like, and I don't want to inflict that on our children as well." He settled down around Sariba and pulled her closer. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alistair. More than anything. And you are going to be such a great father."


	13. Chapter 13 Decisions

_Thanks for the reviews! You've either hacked my computer and already read this chapter, or you just think like I do. The latter is probably the case! Enjoy!_

* * *

Zevran was accompanying Leliana, Morrigan, Alistair, and Sariba on a short walk through the city to clear their heads before the Landsmeet, when he heard a familiar voice.

_Taliesin. _

Here he was; a former friend and betrayer, offering Zevran a chance to rejoin the Crows. It was a very tempting offer to say the least. The Crows had been the only life he had ever known. All he had to do was fulfill his contract.

But then he looked at his current companions. Morrigan looked at Zevran expectantly. She had surely not forgotten the conversation they had the night he discovered her plan. He told her then that he owed Sariba his life, and he still did.

Alistair had drawn his sword and was watching every move the Crows around him made, making sure he kept himself between them and Sariba. He looked even more fierce than usual. Zevran had come to admire the way that the would-be King protected his wife. Not that she really needed it. But at the moment Sariba was staring at Zevran with so much fear in her eyes that he could barely stand to return her gaze. This was exactly the kind of situation that she had anticipated when she had taken him in. It was time to see if he was truly her friend or not.

Then he looked down to the hand that he held in his own before slowly moving his gaze up to her face. Not since Rinna had he actually let himself come to care for anyone. He and Leliana had so much in common it was scary. Once she told him about her past he knew that he would do anything to protect her.

And where he had failed Rinna before, he would not make the same mistake again.

"Zev…" Leliana started but he stopped her by placing his free hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, pet. I'll take care of this." Zevran released Leliana's hand and stepped in front of the group. "So the Crows would just… take me back? Is that what you are saying, Taliesin?"

"Yes, Zevran. You were one of the most talented assassins the Crows ever had. Kill the Wardens and we can pretend this whole ordeal never happened. You can come home."

Zevran had been walking up the stairs that Taliesin stood upon while they conversed. "Well, I'm sorry, Taliesin, but as appealing as that sounds… I'm going to have to decline," the look of disappointment Taliesin wore didn't remain for long. His face fell when he realized that Zevran had run him through with a dagger while he was distracted. "I'm already home." He removed the dagger and used it to slit Taliesin's throat.

The other Crows started to attack. Alistair took on three of them himself while Sariba, Leliana, and Zevran fought the rest. Morrigan focused on healing the others rather than actually joining the fighting herself. The remaining Crows were soon dead as well.

"Zevran!" Sariba shrieked as she stalked over to him. "Don't ever scare us like that again, okay?" she said as she hugged him. He laughed as he released her.

"I told you before… I will see this through to the end. Besides, I couldn't let them hurt my future monarchs. I'm going to need a job when this is over." He walked to Leliana and pulled her in for a kiss. "I chose them over love once before, I wasn't going to make that mistake again."

Alistair approached Zevran, who was wary about how the ex-templar would react. To his surprise, Alistair simply stuck out his arm for a handshake. Zevran gladly returned the gesture. It seemed Alistair finally approved of his presence.

* * *

Alistair stood, staring at the door. _This is it… the Landsmeet. _He had been dreading this moment since Eamon had been revived. Everything that they had achieved could be ruined here if things didn't go in their favor. He was terrified of facing the nobles, but even more scared of what could happen if he didn't.

Eamon wanted them to wait outside while he began the discussion and to enter with their evidence at the optimal moment. Alistair silently prayed that the man would put his own opinions aside long enough to accomplish the main goal of this meeting.

He could feel Sariba standing next to him; she took his trembling hand in hers and squeezed, clearly as nervous as he was. There was no way he would be doing this if it weren't for her. She had no idea how much strength her very presence gave him. Morrigan and Zevran would be joining them as well; mainly for Sariba's protection should things get out of hand.

He heard Loghain begin his arguments and knew it was time to enter. His feet did their best to stay rooted in place, but Sariba dragged him inside the chamber.

Alistair entered the room and his mind immediately drew a blank. Before he knew it, Sariba had everyone's attention. She incriminated Loghain in the slavery of the elves of the Alienage and in poisoning Eamon. Other nobles were speaking the injustices he committed against them. Suddenly, Anora was there, supporting the Wardens as well. The Landsmeet was voting... _for them_. And Loghain was challenging for a duel.

He snapped from his stupor and stepped forward, placing his hand on Sariba's shoulder. This was_ his_ fight. He would have done this even if she wasn't pregnant. She nodded at him and proclaimed him to be her champion.

And then they were fighting. Loghain was older and more experienced, but Alistair was stronger, faster, and had greater reasons to win motivating him. Loghain attacked, Alistair blocked; Alistair attacked... and struck Loghain. Over and over again. Before Alistair realized, Loghain was on his knees in front of him, resigned to his fate.

He raised his sword to end Loghain's life, when he heard Sariba and Morrigan's voices ring in his head.

_Promise me you won't leave! _

_A Grey Warden will die. _

_If I killed him out of revenge, I would be no better than he was…_

_...someone that__ deserves to die._

_Make another Grey Warden!_

In Alistair's moment of hesitation, Riordan stepped forward, "Alistair, I-."

Alistair never even heard him. "Riordan, do you have the necessary supplies to make Loghain a Grey Warden?" Alistair asked. Riordan looked completely stunned, but shook his head yes.

Anora had looked ready to beg for mercy for her father, but quickly realized what this meant. "Thank you so much, Alistair! Father _will_ redeem himself as a Warden!" She fell to her knees, hands clasped in thanks.

"Yes," Alistair turned and addressed the Landsmeet himself for the first time. "I hereby conscript Loghain Mac Tir into the Grey Wardens. And he will find redemption by slaying the Archdemon!"

Eamon stepped in now, "It is decided then! Alistair will take his rightful place as King of Fereldon!"

"Yes, I will," Alistair proclaimed as Eamon beamed. "And Sariba Cousland, my wife and fellow Grey Warden, will be your Queen!" Eamon's jaw dropped while the rest of the nobles cheered. _Say something, Eamon. I dare you_, Alistair thought with a smile.

Eamon quickly recovered though. "Anora, do you renounce your claim to the throne and swear fealty to Alistair?" Who noted that Eamon failed to include Sariba's name. _Very likely on purpose._

"Of course! Anything you wish in thanks for sparing my father's life!"

Alistair walked back to Sariba's side and took her hand in his. "Looks like I found a solution after all," he said as he brushed her hand to his lips. She looked absolutely radiant. He didn't know if it was because of what had just transpired or because of the pregnancy, but he knew he would give anything to see her that happy always.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sariba nodded her head downward at her stomach as she whispered.

"Most definitely not! I need to tell... well, more like _berate_ Eamon with the news first. Plus, the fewer of our enemies that know the better. At least until after we defeat the Archdemon. I do think we should tell our friends though. I want as many people watching out for you as possible."

"You're right, love," she said as she leaned her head on his chest. "I think I would like to rest a bit after all of this excitement, if that's ok?"

He could tell she was tired. He could see her wearing down more often over the last few weeks; he just had no idea why until now. The nobles were talking amongst themselves and starting to leave, so he figured now would be as good a time as any for them to go as well. He took her arm in his and headed back out the way they came.

Morrigan and Zevran had been silent throughout the whole ordeal as they were not directly involved. They too turned to leave. Zevran was, as usual, watching for surprise attacks. But Morrigan looked... different somehow. She was smiling. Not the sarcastic grin she wore when tormenting him either. A genuine smile. Presumably, she was just happy for Sariba since the two had become good friends. But he had never seen her look so... happy. Relieved even. _Maybe she isn't so terrible after all_.

* * *

They arrived back at Eamon's estate and were quickly surrounded by the rest of their party members to find out what happened. They were all surprised that Alistair had accepted his position right away, and even more surprised to learn that his queen was already expecting their heirs. All except Wynne, since she already knew, and Zevran, who had apparently figured it out himself.

Leliana squealed with delight, especially when she learned one of the babies was a girl. She was already designing dresses and shoes for the little princess in her head. Oghren slapped Alistair on the back and congratulated him on a 'job well done'. Sten and Shale showed no real reaction, as always, but offered their support as well. Alistair escorted Sariba back to their room and Wynne offered to stay and watch over her.

He needed to go have a chat with Eamon.

He walked quickly to Eamon's study and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't back yet. Alistair sat in the chair at Eamon's desk and waited. Moments later, Eamon walked in and immediately began lecturing Alistair.

"I can not believe you, Alistair! Are you that much of a fool? I told you there was no way Sariba could be your queen! This will only ensure another succession war! What will you do when the others realize she isn't going to bear an heir and call for you to get rid of her as well?" Eamon was hardly done with his rant when he realized Alistair was laughing at him. "What is so funny?" he snapped.

"You think you know everything, Eamon. You've always made decisions _for_ me. I always thought that it was Isolde's idea to send me away, but that was probably your doing as well. Anything to get your way… or please your young wife. You took her away from me once and you honestly thought I would let you do it again? I am _not _a fool. Sariba is my wife and she _will_ be my queen. I would _never _have anyone else, even if she couldn't have my children. If you don't like it, you can go back to Redcliffe, and leave us alone!" Alistair stood and walked past Eamon toward the door.

Pausing before he exited the room, "A word of advice though, Eamon? I suggest you simply shut your mouth and treat her with the respect she deserves. Especially if you _ever_ want to meet your future prince and princess. Oh… what's that, you say? Sariba's _already_ carrying my children? Why yes, Eamon, I will be the father of twins and Fereldon will _have_ its precious heirs in only a few months time." Alistair stormed from the room, not once looking back, but smiling the whole way to his room.

* * *

_Good boy._ Morrigan thought as she once again stood eavesdropping in the shadows outside Eamon's study. _Maybe your humor isn't so dreadful after all._

_Is it bad that all I really wanted to say to Eamon was **suck it!** ha ha? I doubt Alistair would ever say that though._

_Who's excited for Dragon Age 2! I'm extremely worried that it isn't going to live up to the first game. If I can't have a sappy romance I don't know what I'll do!_


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

_Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews on the last chapter! _

_My friends and family don't understand my love of fan fiction but I think my sister kind of gets it now after I showed her the amazing compliments I've received for this story. _

_Unfortunately, this story is starting to wind down. Disappointing, right? I think there are only going to be about 2 or 3 more chapters. I've already started working on another one though so keep an eye out for it. It will not be a sequel, just another A/U._

_Thanks again for reading!_

* * *

Loghain survived his Joining. Sariba and Alistair hadn't felt as nervous for their own Joinings as they did while waiting to see if he survived. Had he not made it, they would have been back to hoping that Riordan would be able to take the final blow. Neither of them was very confident in that.

It was time to return to Redcliffe. The battle against the Archdemon was expected to take place there. The party decided to travel separate of the rest of the group leaving Denerim. If this was going to be the last trip that they made, they were going to make it like they had all of the rest.

On their last night of camping, Sten sat on a log by the fire, calmly petting Magnus, who lay at his feet. He had grown quite fond of the Mabari during their time together. He was discussing Seheron with Shale and Wynne who were very interested in traveling once the Blight was over.

Oghren was passed out on the ground near his tent, drunk once again. Sariba had been rewarding him with the various bottles of alcohol that she found. It seemed he wanted to make sure he drank all of them before heading into battle.

Morrigan was unsurprisingly sitting by the fire outside of her tent, away from everyone else. She had become much friendlier toward everyone, but still felt the need to isolate herself.

Alistair and Sariba were sitting on a blanket in front of their tent. They were discussing names for their children. They couldn't come to a decision so they agreed that Alistair could name the boy and Sariba could name the girl.

Leliana and Zevran were sitting on the ground across the fire from them. "This evening feels strange."

"Why is that, Zev?"

"Everyone is acting like this is just another night in camp. This battle… none of us knows what will happen. This could very well be the last time we are all together, but no one wants to acknowledge it. I don't know. I just feel that if this is the last night that we have, it should be taken more… seriously."

"You're right, Zevran. I think I know something that might get everyone's attention."

Leliana stood and moved to the center of the camp. She began to sing an elven song that he didn't recognize. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard. This was the first time that Leliana had ever sung for the group, and they all took notice.

Everyone had gone quiet. Zevran looked from each person to the next to see their reactions. Alistair had pulled Sariba into his lap and buried his face in her neck and hair. She clung to him with her eyes closed, stroking the back of his head.

Sten and Wynne sat with their heads bowed. Even Magnus looked at Leliana reverently. Shale stared at Leliana with an odd look on her face. Most likely, this was the first time Shale had heard the language.

These reactions Zevran expected. What he did not expect was what he saw when he looked to Morrigan's camp. She sat with her head in her hands, body shaking as if she were sobbing. Leliana's song was awe-inspiring, but what could stir such emotion in Morrigan of all people?

When Leliana was finished singing, she returned to Zevran's side and sat back down. Still, no one else had made a sound.

"I don't know, Zevran. I think I preferred it when we were simply ignoring our possible impending doom," Leliana whispered.

"Do not worry my beautiful bard. They needed this. Would you really rather them to go into battle without at least giving thought to the fact that they might not survive?"

"No… you're right. It's just… now _I'm_ depressed," she said as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they too sat in silence.

* * *

They arrived in Redcliffe and fought their way through the darkspawn that were outside of the castle. Riordan and Eamon were waiting for them inside. Apparently, the horde had gone to Denerim instead of Redcliffe. They would have to turn around and go back.

There was nothing else they could do other than spend the night at the castle before rushing back across the country the next day.

Riordan asked for the other three Wardens to meet him in his room. Here he shared the news that Alistair and Sariba already knew; a Grey Warden was going to die.

"I plan to take the final blow myself, but should I fall, it will be up to one of you to accomplish this task," Riordan said.

"I assume this is why you spared my life?" Loghain asked.

"I won't lie to you, Loghain. This is the _only_ reason that you were made a Grey Warden," Alistair stated.

"I understand. I suppose giving my life to save Fereldon is a more acceptable death than being executed as a traitor."

"We all know that you would do anything for this country. This way, you can redeem yourself as the hero that you once were," Sariba added. Loghain nodded his assent.

They discussed their plan for a few more minutes before retiring for the night. Sariba and Alistair watched as Riordan and Loghain left the room before he picked her up and swung her around; both of them feeling beyond relieved.

* * *

Morrigan was waiting in the hall when they exited the room. "Sariba, could I please speak to you? In private?"

Sariba followed Morrigan to her room where Morrigan closed the door. The witch walked over to the fireplace and stood staring into the flames. Sariba went to sit on the edge of the bed, but changed her mind and lowered herself onto the rug that lay next to it.

It was obvious by Morrigan's demeanor that she was worried about something. "What's the matter, Morri? You've seemed upset for the past few days." Sariba was becoming worried too.

Morrigan sighed and turned to face her. "There's something else I need to tell you about killing the Archdemon. I trust that this is what your meeting with Riordan was about?" Sariba nodded. "Well... this is something I thought I could avoid. I never wanted to tell you this, but... I feel I must," Morrigan walked over and sat on the floor with her. "There is a ritual, Sariba. One that will _ensure_ you will survive the battle with the Archdemon tomorrow. _All_ of you."

Sariba's eyes widened. "How, Morrigan? And... why didn't you want to tell me?"

"Many reasons, Sariba… mainly because it requires me to be… _intimate_ with a Grey Warden! The point of this ritual is to impregnate me so that the soul of the Old God seeks out my child instead of the Grey Warden that slays it!" Morrigan began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Sariba! I found out when I learned of the Archdemon. I knew it could save you, but I just couldn't do it!" She broke down, sobbing.

Sariba wrapped her arms around Morrigan and pulled her close to her. "Shh, Morri, don't cry! It's ok! No one knows what's going to happen tomorrow. We may not even make it to the Archdemon." Morrigan started to protest but Sariba cut her off. "Loghain will take the final blow; he's already agreed. And so help me I will see to it that he makes it there alive! There is no reason for you to have to do this ritual," Morrigan returned the hug Sariba was giving her.

"Thank you, Sariba," she said when she calmed down. "I fear this is the reason that my mother sent me with you. She hoped that you would want me to perform the ritual in order to keep the both of you alive. Then she could have possessed the body of this child and had the powers of the Old God."

"So you helped me get pregnant in order to convince Alistair to use Loghain instead?"

"What? How did you know?" Morrigan jumped back from Sariba.

Sariba laughed, "I may not have known I was pregnant, Morrigan, but once you told me it was easy to put the pieces together. You knew exactly when I conceived! You were obviously giving me extra protection and healing during our battles. More noticeably, you learned healing magic from Wynne! And there is no other explanation for you being friendly with Leliana. She is much too… cheerful for you."

Morrigan lie down on her side and put her head in Sariba's lap. "I guess I am not quite as 'sneaky' as Alistair would claim."

"It took me a day or two to put together if that makes you feel better. Alistair said it would be next to impossible for us to have children. Once I thought about the things you had done it was obvious that you had given us a little help."

"I'm sorry I manipulated you, Sariba. I-"

"Don't be, Morri. It's all worked out for the best. So far at least. Just as long as you promise me that you will stay with us when this is over. I will need that healing power of yours when I have to push these children out of me."

"To be honest… I had thought of leaving. I didn't know if I could stay here for the battle knowing that you might not survive. But I can't imagine abandoning you now. Or ever for that matter…" Morrigan trailed off. "I want you to know... I love you, Sariba. You are like the sister I never knew. You are my best friend; the only person who has ever treated me so kindly. I will _not_ let anything happen to you."

"I love you too, Morrigan. That's another reason why I won't let you perform this ritual of yours. Alistair would obviously _never _do it and I wouldn't wish Loghain on my worst enemy! He's so… old!" They both laughed. "Anyway, what would Teagan think if you were suddenly pregnant by someone else?"

"Noticed that as well, did you?"

"It was pretty hard not to see that one. I think even Alistair caught the way you too were _ogling_ each other when we arrived at the castle today."

"'Tis no matter. I am an apostate. There is no room for someone like me in the life of a Bann."

"I wouldn't say that, Morrigan. Once Alistair is king there are going to be quite a few changes in Fereldon. You'll just have to stick around and see."

"If you say so. I guess I should let you get some rest. The march back is going to be especially tiring for you. And I assume Alistair is starting to wonder what is going on."

"You're right. I will see you tomorrow, Morri." Morrigan stood up and helped Sariba to her feet. She headed back to the room she and Alistair shared and slipped in quietly in case he was sleeping.

Of course he wasn't.

He was sitting in a chair by the fire staring at the door as if he had done nothing the whole time but wait for her to come back.

"Well?"

"What?" Sariba pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"What did Morrigan have to tell you 'in private'? It looked important. Is it something I can tease her about?"

Sariba sat down in the chair next to his. "No, you can't tease her! She's done a lot for us and you know it! She just had some… personal issues she needed to talk about. Do you really want to hear about deeply private female problems?"

"No… no thanks. I was just starting to worry that you were going to spend all night with her instead of me."

"Of course not, my love. I just wanted to make sure she was okay," Sariba couldn't tell him the truth. Part of her was afraid he would be even angrier with Morrigan. Most of her was afraid that he would want to perform the ritual. _What am I thinking? He would never do that to me._

"I know. You are wonderful like that. I'm just… I was so ready to fight this battle and get it over with and now we have to sit around and wait some more. I can't stand just sitting here, thinking about it."

"I feel the same way," Sariba said as she stood and moved toward his chair, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs. "Maybe I can take your mind off of it."


	15. Chapter 15 Sacrifice

The trip back to Denerim had been much easier with the addition of horses. Soon they were standing at the gates to the city and Riordan was preparing to go after the Archdemon himself.

"Sariba, I suggest you take one of the other Wardens and two of your other companions with you into the city. The other Warden can command the others here and defend the entrance to the city." He nodded to Sariba and Alistair and left them at the gate.

Alistair was not very pleased. "You don't honestly think you're going to leave me here, do you? I'm coming with you!"

"I'm sorry, Ali, but Riordan was right. Obviously, Loghain has to go with me, but I also need Morrigan and it would be helpful to have a rogue as well. And I need someone here to command the men and defend this gate. You are the best person to do that."

"But…," Alistair could see her point; he just didn't want to agree. He stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "How am I supposed to protect you if I'm not there?"

"I will be fine. If anything unexpected happens I will come back and get you if that makes you feel better."

"Okay. Take Zevran then for your rogue. I know he won't let anything happen to you. Please be careful," he said as he kissed her goodbye. "I love you, Sariba."

"I love you too, Alistair."

The rest of the party members said their goodbyes as well in case this was the last time they saw each other. Alistair grabbed Morrigan's arm as she started to walk past him. "Please, Morrigan, don't let anything happen to them."

She nodded in return, "You have my word, Alistair."

* * *

The fighting had been intense; especially the generals, but they had finally reached Fort Drakon. This was where the Archdemon had fallen after it was injured by Riordan, who had unfortunately died in the process.

As they made their way through the first floor Sariba was surprised to come upon Sandal surrounded by dead darkspawn. It was even more surprising that he still had supplies that they could buy but Sariba was glad for any help she could get.

They continued through the second floor and reached the door to the roof.

"Is everyone ready?" Sariba asked the group. They all nodded affirmatively. She threw open the door to the roof and they ran outside. There were already men there fighting against the Archdemon, but they weren't having much luck.

"It looks like attacking the beast directly isn't having much of an effect," Sariba said as she took in the scene around her. "Let's get to those ballistae and see what we can do with them."

The group made there way to two of the ballistae and Loghain and Sariba each began firing one while Morrigan and Zevran kept watch. When a group of darkspawn came to the aid of the Archdemon, Loghain and Zevran fought them while Sariba kept firing on the dragon and Morrigan made sure everyone was healed.

Finally, the Archdemon stumbled and fell, near death. It was time for Loghain to make his move.

"I'm sorry it came to this, Loghain," Sariba said.

"Don't be. I made this situation; I should be the one to end it. Take care of that husband of yours. Fereldon needs both of you."

"Well don't worry. They'll have us and more soon enough," Sariba laid her hand on her stomach.

"Even better. That will prevent another succession issue," Loghain grasped Sariba's arm. "Good luck, Sariba."

With that he ran across the roof toward the dragon. He grabbed a sword that was sticking out of a body and threw himself to his knees, sliding under the Archdemon and splitting it open before rolling out the side before the beast collapsed. He picked himself up and walked to the demon's head.

Just as he was preparing to pierce the Archdemon's skull, Sariba suddenly had a terrible thought.

"Morrigan! That ritual… if the soul of the Archdemon was going to enter the Grey Warden's child; won't it try to seek out my children?"

"No, Sariba, your children are safe. The reason the child was supposed to be conceived on the eve of the battle is so the child's own soul would not be fully attached yet. Your children have had three months to develop. Their souls are firmly anchored in place already. You have nothing to worry about." _I think…_

Sariba returned her attention to Loghain just as he buried the sword to the hilt in the Archdemon's head. A blinding white light shot out of the wound and into the sky, engulfing Loghain. A moment later the light seemed to explode, sending a shockwave across the rooftop and throwing everyone left standing through the air.

Zevran grabbed Sariba and pulled her to the ground before the wave could hit them. Morrigan cast a force field that protected them as well. Finally, the light dissipated and they could survey the damage around them.

The men that had survived were starting to pick themselves up off the ground as well. Sariba was thankful that so many of them had survived.

"Get some of the less injured men, Zevran. It wouldn't be right to leave Loghain's body here."

* * *

As soon as the white light filled the sky, Alistair could sense that the Archdemon was gone. The darkspawn must have as well because they stopped fighting and fled the city. As soon as he saw that all of their companions that had remained with him were alive and well, he turned and ran as well, toward Fort Drakon.

He was almost to the building when the front door opened and a group of men carrying a body exited. It was too large to be Sariba. As he reached the men he realized it was Loghain. Alistair prayed to the Maker that he fell killing the Archdemon, not before.

He waited for the men to pass and turned to enter the building but was almost knocked to the ground when Sariba jumped on him. He held her in silence for a few minutes, simply thankful that she was still with him.

"Are you okay? You aren't injured are you?" he questioned as he reluctantly let her go so he could look at her.

"I'm fine, Alistair. Just a few cuts and scrapes, maybe some bruising eventually. Nothing serious though."

Morrigan and Zevran had joined them as well. "Morrigan…"

"Yes, Alistair, your offspring are fine as well," she cut him off.

Alistair grabbed Sariba again and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's finally over, right?"

"Oh no, love. It's just beginning," she laughed in his ear.

* * *

One week later Alistair and Sariba stood outside of the Great Hall in the Royal Palace. All of the noble families in Fereldon were waiting inside along with their companions to bear witness to the coronation of the new King and Queen.

The two were silently preparing themselves for what was to come when the doors to the entrance of the palace were opened by the guards and a man approached.

"Someone's running late," Alistair laughed and turned to Sariba, who had gone incredibly pale. "What's wrong?"

"Fergus!" Sariba shouted as she ran to greet the man. "I thought you were dead!" she cried as she hugged him.

"No, little sister, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Fergus explained how he had been injured and cared for by some chasind folk before traveling to Highever and finding out about Howe's treachery. He had come to Denerim to seek an audience with the king and request aid. He was extremely surprised to see Alistair as well.

"Alistair, it is good to see you again! I assume you and my sister have picked up where you left off?" Alistair blushed and nodded. "What is going on here? It seems every noble in Fereldon is here as well. Has something happened to Cailan?"

"Oh, Fergus. There is so much to tell you! I think you are in for a bit of a shock. But to answer your question, Cailan was killed at Ostagar. A new king is being crowned today," Sariba explained.

"Really? Is it someone I know?" Fergus was surprised.

"Um… actually it is just about time to begin. Why don't you go inside and have a seat? There should be space in the front row next to Anora," Alistair opened the door for him.

"Very well. Aren't you two coming?''

"Yes, brother, we will be in shortly," Sariba laughed as she pushed him through the door.

* * *

Fergus was a bit put off by the looks he received as he walked to the front of the hall. He recognized the majority of the people in the room, but there were a few that seemed to be out of place. Mainly the dwarf, the elf, a woman in chasind robes, a golem, and a Qunari; all of whom were seated in the front row as well. Next to them was Sariba's Mabari, Magnus, who immediately recognized Fergus and ran to greet him.

Anora turned to see who the dog was so excited about and nearly fell over in shock. She stood to greet him as he approached.

"Fergus Cousland, everyone thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"So I've been told. How are you, Anora? I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I, yours, Fergus. I have been better lately, but the last few months have been… difficult. Obviously, I am no longer Queen, but I have been promised my father's teyrnir in Gwaren. I cannot complain considering the circumstances."

"So who exactly is taking over for Cailan? You and I are the highest ranking nobles now, so why aren't you remaining Queen?"

"You don't know?" Anora's jaw dropped.

Fergus began to respond as the trumpets sounded, signaling the start of the ceremony.

Guards filed in and lined both sides of the aisle. The Grand Cleric took her place on the dais as the new monarchs entered and began their walk to the front of the room.

_Where is Sariba?_ Fergus thought, noticing she and Alistair hadn't joined him. He looked down the aisle and saw them walking toward him. _Oh, there they… wait…_ Fergus realized that the ceremony had already started. And his sister was in it.

He turned to Anora and whispered, "Alistair is the new King!"

"Yes," she whispered back.

"And my sister…"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"He is Maric's bastard."

"Oh. But for her to be crowned with him, they would have to be married already!"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You have missed much."

Fergus sat in awe throughout the ceremony. He couldn't believe that his little sister had gone from just that, his sister, to Queen in such a short amount of time. He was even more shocked, as was the rest of the crowd, when the new King and Queen announced that they were already expecting not one, but two heirs.

* * *

But that was just the first of their announcements.

Alistair stood in front of the gathered nobles and delivered three declarations that would forever change Fereldon.

"First, as repayment for all of the help that we received in order to defeat the Blight, the Queen and I have decided to grant mages freedom from the Chantry." The nobles started to murmur amongst themselves before Alistair raised his hand to quiet them. "The Tower will remain a training facility, but mages will not be forced to remain there. Anyone, human, elf, or even dwarf, will be allowed to go there to study. Mages will be allowed to marry, inherit titles, and have children, any freedoms that the rest of us enjoy. Blood magic is still illegal and Templars will still be needed to guard citizens in case of mages that choose not to live peacefully or become abominations."

"Second, the Arling of Amaranthine will be given to the Grey Wardens in order to recruit and train more for the order. As the Queen and I are the last two remaining in Fereldon, a group of Wardens from Orlais will be arriving to help fight against the lingering darkspawn and eventually help us select a new Warden Commander."

"Finally, we will not tolerate anyone who treats elves with anything but respect. The Alienage will be repaired and enhanced in order to improve the conditions in which they are living, and a Bann will be selected for the area so that they have some say in what happens to them."

"If you have a problem with any of these decrees, please, see me personally," Alistair concluded.

* * *

"So Morrigan, are you planning to stay here in Denerim?" Sariba asked as the two women walked through the palace.

"For the time being. I plan to stay at least until you give birth. After that, we will have to see where life takes me."

"That's good to know. Come; let's visit Alistair in his study."

As the women walked into his office, Morrigan was surprised to see Teagan there as well.

"Morrigan, you remember Teagan?" Sariba winked at her friend. Morrigan and Teagan both blushed. "Well, love, did he accept our offer?" Sariba asked Alistair as she took a seat near him.

"Yes, my dear, he did. Teagan, would you like to share the news with our friend?"

Teagan stood and addressed Morrigan. "Alistair has asked me to be his Steward. And he has given me the Arling of Denerim."

"What happened to that Vaughan fellow we found in the dungeon? I doubt he would give up his father's title that easily?" Morrigan asked.

"It looks like he had an accident. His body was found near the Alienage yesterday," Alistair answered.

"That's convenient," Morrigan said as she returned her attention to Teagan. "So you will be living here? Instead of Rainsfere?"

"Yes, I will. Immediately," he replied.

"Good. That's good. I'm sure you will do an excellent job."

"Oh sod it!" Sariba shouted. "Will you get over yourselves and admit you have feelings for each other already!"

Morrigan and Teagan blushed an even deeper shade of red this time. Finally, Teagan spoke up. "Would you like to join me for dinner this evening, Morrigan?"

"Yes, Teagan. I would like that very much."

He smiled and nodded to each of them and left the room.

"You two are evil! How could you embarrass me so?"

"Calm down, Morri," Sariba laughed as she strode to her friend. "Someone had to do something or you two would have stayed this awkward forever. Now how do you feel about staying in Denerim?"

"I will let you know after dinner."

* * *

Three days later Alistair and Sariba stood in front of the palace to see some of their friends off. Leliana and Zevran were traveling back to Haven to help set up a shrine that others could visit. Shale wanted to return to Orzammar and see if she could find out any more about who she was and Sten had decided to go with her. Wynne was traveling to the tower in order to bring back her apprentice, Petra. Oghren was accompanying them to Lake Calenhad, but he was staying there to try to win back an old girlfriend. All had promised to be back within a few months so that they would be present when the babies were born.

Fergus was also leaving to return to Highever with some of the King's army. Sariba wished that she could go with him but knew it wouldn't be allowed while she was pregnant. He hoped to be back in time, but couldn't say for certain if he would.

It was a tearful goodbye, but all knew that it wouldn't be for long.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

_Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and stuck with this story. I knew where I wanted to go with it, but it was hard to come up with an actual ending to cut it off. _

_Again, keep an eye out for my next story. I don't have a title yet. I honestly think that is the hardest part about writing the story!_

* * *

_**5 months later...**_

The people waiting outside of the King and Queen's chambers were nervous with anticipation. It had been two days since Sariba had delivered the twins and Wynne had finally agreed that they could be presented to the friends and family members.

Everyone had kept their promise and returned for the occasion, even Fergus. Eamon, Isolde, and Connor had come from Redcliffe as well since Eamon had apologized to Sariba and Alistair for his behavior. Eamon could not say anything negative to the couple now, especially since they were responsible for Connor returning home.

Alistair opened the doors to the room and motioned for everyone to enter.

As they entered they saw Sariba sitting in a chair holding one baby, while Alistair was taking the other from Wynne.

He presented the baby in his arms to them first. "This is our son, Prince Duncan Bryce Theirin."

Zevran had to hold Leliana back so that she didn't attempt to crush the small bundle in her excitement.

Sariba spoke next. "Duncan was the easy one to name. His namesake is the man that brought Ali and I together, and his middle name came from my father. I had to think for a long time about what to name our daughter. There are four women that are very important to me, and I couldn't decide which to use, so I finally decided to name her after all of them. Three are here today, the other was my mother."

She turned the baby to face the group. "This is Princess Morriwyn Eleana Theirin."

Everyone offered their congratulations to the new parents.

"So that's what they look like, eh?" Oghren asked. "Guess I know what to expect now."

"What?" Almost everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, Felsi's pregnant," he said as if that explained everything.

Sariba laughed, "It sounds like we all have some catching up to do."

* * *

3 years later...

"Aunt Morri!" Morrigan heard as the little girl came running towards her, arms outstretched and begging to be held.

Morrigan grasped the girl's hand and leaned as close to her as she could. "I'm sorry, Morriwyn, but I'm in no shape to be carrying you around right now."

Sariba laughed as she walked in the room and picked her daughter up herself. "How are you today, Morrigan?"

"Have I ever told you I was sorry for inflicting this on you?" Morrigan said as she motioned to her swollen belly.

"Many times, my friend. All within the last month. You only have a month to go, though, and believe me, it is worth it in the end," she bounced Morriwyn on her hip as she said it.

"You always say that. Teagan is on his way inside. Where is the other one?"

"Alistair is helping Fergus prepare and Duncan of course, never leaves Alistair's side. He is practically his shadow."

"I see. So how do you feel about this wedding?"

"I'll admit it felt a little strange when he told me he was in love with Anora, but it makes sense. They are both high ranking nobles who went through a lot four years ago. And as long as he is happy, I am happy for him."

"'Twill be good for him. I know I have enjoyed marriage far more than I thought possible."

"Obviously," Sariba laughed.

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall. Alistair, Duncan, and Teagan were already there. They took their seats in the front of the room as Fergus took his place on the dais.

As Anora made her way up the aisle, Sariba was very pleased to see the look of happiness on Fergus's face. She hadn't seen him that way for a long time. She looked from her husband to each of their children and to her best friend; so grateful to have them all in her life.

A life that couldn't get any better.

* * *

_And this is where the title of this story comes from… Yay! I __**finally**__ get my happy ending!_


End file.
